


光明不会告诉你的事

by d7b7



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7200254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d7b7/pseuds/d7b7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>几乎从第一眼起他就看对方不顺眼。几年后他意识那厌恶出于嫉妒，可是嫉妒谁？他始终没想明白过。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 原著和电影宇宙的事件哪个好用用哪个，所以时间线跟两边都对不起来。

莱恩的加冕典礼隆重无比，各国使节到访，洛萨已经记不清上一次王厅这么热闹是什么时候了。  
  
过去的三年他们在看不见的硝烟中浴血奋战，当敌人都有着熟悉的名字和面容时，当所有的攻击都藏在满面堆笑后，就连以骁勇善战著称的雄狮都不得不承认快要精疲力尽了。  
  
曾经，就连部下也不理解洛萨的决定。“您也是摄政王，您才应该成为领导我们的国王。”  
  
带军打仗和重建王国可不一样，他心说。那时没有人看好身为摄政王之一的莱恩王子，除了洛萨，因为他了解他。  
  
莱恩拥有钢铁般的意志，战士的力量，骑士的美德，外交家的眼光和一颗温柔的心。从始至终，洛萨认定了只有莱恩能带领没落的王国重新焕发生机，让人民过上和平富强的生活，而后者也没有辜负他，用自己的行动向所有人证明了这点。  
  
从今天开始，再也没有前朝的许多王子、老臣和摄政王阻挠他们共同的梦想了，在这里只有一个国王——莱恩·乌瑞恩——众望所归的第一任暴风城国王。  
  
洛萨手指发痒，想极了找桶酒喝个痛快，不过没关系，宴会结束后他们有的是时间。莱恩正与一群洛丹伦来的贵族谈笑风生，作为他的荣誉护卫，洛萨理当随侍左右彰显国王的威严，不过莱恩不希望让其他国家的使者感觉到威胁和疏离。  
  
“我们的同盟中有些非常敏感的——”  
  
“你是说那些精灵。”  
  
“不光是他们。”莱恩半躺半坐在长桌上，甲胄放在一旁裤子挂在靴口，王冠歪斜，脸上的红晕沿脖子一路向下没入敞开的领口。“我们的新盟友还有疑虑，和平还很脆弱，暴风城需要时间休养生息，我不想在这个时候传递给他们错误的信息。我很抱歉，洛萨，我知道你有资格站在……”  
  
巴拉巴拉巴拉。莱恩是怎么做到一边摆着副任君享用的可口模样，一边滔滔不绝无趣的正经话的，对于洛萨始终是个谜，而后者一向是个行动派。他从国王的下摆摸进去，一把握住对方的欲望。  
  
莱恩的声音卡在了喉咙里，眼睛瞪得老大，压低道嗓子喊道：“安度因！”  
  
“嗯？”洛萨用拇指沿着手中火烫的物事摩挲。  
  
“你！宴会还有不到三十分钟就开始了，你只有十分钟！”国王张开了腿，双手撑住桌面接力挺胯，在他的手里抽插起来。  
  
“瞧瞧你。”洛萨低笑，拇指略微用劲在头部后方按掐。  
  
莱恩的身体剧烈的一跳，慌忙用手捂住到了嘴边的呻吟。他们就在王座后的休息室里，外面至少占了十几名侍卫！他看起来想要警告洛萨，却在忽然加快的套弄中溃不成军。没有了手臂的支撑，他倒在桌面上，只能扭动着迎合洛萨的节奏。  
  
“你真的认为我需要十分钟把你操射出来？”  
  
莱恩向后仰头再也抑制不住呻吟。“有时候我真不知道该赞美军营还是诅咒它们。它们让男孩成为真正的男人，也让人能面不改色的说出最粗俗下流的话来。”  
  
洛萨对他挤眼。“你喜欢。”  
  
莱恩没有反驳，闭上眼前他用最后一点清明向洛萨投来询问的眼神。“你怎么？”  
  
“晚点。”洛萨一边继续套弄，一边俯下身亲吻他的下颚和脖颈，“这是我们的梦想和誓言成真的日子，莱恩，这是你加冕为王的日子。”  
  
莱恩全身战栗，这是他高潮的信号。  
  
“——今天晚上我要干你一整夜，直到你什么也不知道，只记得我和我的老二。”  
  
“安度因！”莱恩绷紧大腿，射了他满手。  
  
想到国王高潮时的模样和稍后的约定，洛萨感到脸上发热，裤子也突然有些紧绷。幸好他站在角落里，甲胄的下摆也阻挡了外界的视线。实际上站在这个角落使他不必被喧闹的宾客分心，更有利于纵观全局。  
  
他是第一个注意到匆匆走向莱恩的卫兵的人，尽管那是张熟面孔、一个可靠的老兵，洛萨仍然不着痕迹的向他们靠近。莱恩听了两句对方的话，露出又惊又喜的表情看向大门。  
  
洛萨奇怪地顺着他的视线看去，只见一个身着黑色斗篷的男子跨进大厅，向他们走来。“来者何人？”他迎上去，挡在对方和莱恩之间。  
  
来人的步态和身形处处透着陌生的气息，但那巨大兜帽下传来的笑声却又熟悉得精心。  
  
“你是谁？”洛萨又一次质问道。  
  
“不用这么紧张，老朋友。”对方拉开兜帽，露出一张既陌生又熟悉的脸。在洛萨来得及开口前，莱恩已经冲了过去抱住对方。  
  
“麦迪文！”  
  
麦迪文拍着莱恩的背，眼睛始终不曾离开洛萨，他的笑容寒冷坚硬，就像他们第一次见面时，“安度因。”  
  
四周响起惊呼声，来自各个势力的宾客议论纷纷，许多就要上前攀谈，只是顾忌着莱恩还抱着麦迪文不放，才不至于把他们团团包围。这是麦迪文自近十年的沉睡后首次在世人前露面，莱恩是个好王子将来的好国王，洛萨是人民的英雄，然而麦迪文……麦迪文是大陆上活着的传说，怪不了他们。  
  
莱恩的拥抱每多维持一秒，洛萨的心便下沉一分。关于麦迪文，莱恩知道所有洛萨知道的情报，然而就和过去一样，他对它们视若无睹。  
  
洛萨想要亲吻莱恩的每一寸皮肤，和他做爱，为他冲锋陷阵、战死沙场。麦迪文·埃兰……他从来都不知道该拿麦迪文怎么办，有时候洛萨想狠狠把对方干进地里，让他哭泣求饶打碎那副面具让他做那个被藏起来的真正的自己，有时候他只想在大法师还没来得及伤害任何人前一剑了结他。  
  
麦迪文说了什么，莱恩放开他满面笑容。  
  
有人高声说：“……三名儿时挚友成为当今最伟大的国王、最英雄的战士、最强大的守护者，这是王国之幸，联盟之幸！愿他们继续守护这片土地与她的人民。敬暴风城！”  
  
酒液尝在洛萨嘴里是尘土的苦涩味。莱恩当场宣布任命麦迪文担任国王御用顾问，他一手拉着麦迪文一手拉着洛萨，高兴得像是小了十岁。这场景就是他们曾经憧憬的模样，只可惜物是人非。  
  
年少时他们是无人不知、无人不晓的好友，洛萨、莱恩、麦迪文，形影不离、同进同出。人们都说只要见到了其中一个，另外两个必定就在附近。很少有人知道的是，初识时洛萨非常讨厌麦迪文。  
  
一开始现有洛萨和莱恩，打记事起他们就在一起，一起学步一起识字一起长大，又被一起送到埃兰那里学习魔法。魔法是一种强大罕见的力量，乌瑞恩国王希望他的儿子和阿拉希唯一的血脉掌握它。  
  
宫廷大法师埃兰既古怪又情绪化，可是法师们多多少少都有些奇怪不是吗？然而当埃兰将一卷标为魔法四定律的卷轴交给他们观看时，就连那时还是孩子的他们也意识到了不妥。  
  
空荡荡的卷轴中央写着四行小字，据说由历代最伟大的法师沥血而书——  
  
魔法是强大的力量。  
魔法腐朽人心。  
魔法令人上瘾。  
使用魔法必将招来扭曲虚空的邪恶生物。  
  
“上面说魔法是坏东西。”莱恩问，“那我们为什么还学习魔法？”  
  
埃兰连连摇头，仿佛听见了世间最愚蠢荒诞的话。“魔法挑战一切已知的神灵和势力！孩子，掌控奥术就掌握了无人可以抵挡的力量，人们会畏惧你也会尊敬你，你的言语就是规则。”  
  
他们面面相视，可他们毕竟还是孩子，除了留下其他选择。洛萨常常想，法师们不相信神明指引也不相信前人的教诲，这样的人怎么教导他和莱恩成为他们希望成为的人——如同父辈们那样谦逊、怜悯、英勇、牺牲和拥有荣誉的人？  
  
从头到尾，麦迪文就安静的坐在一边的书架下，脸上挂着冷冷淡淡的笑容。不知道为什么就是这样的麦迪文让莱恩一见如故。和他们这两个新学徒不同，埃兰的独子已经在魔法领域崭露出异于常人的天赋，莱恩对着他总是有问不完的问题，说不完的话。  
  
洛萨恰恰相反，几乎从第一眼起他就看对方不顺眼。几年后他意识那厌恶出于妒忌，可是妒忌谁？他始终没想明白过。


	2. Chapter 2

宴会直到深夜才散席，与最后一批贵宾道别后，莱恩示意洛萨和麦迪文跟上他。  
  
他们的目的地是国王的寝宫，洛萨最后一个走进房间。他正想带上门，两扇厚重的门板“砰”的一声自动合起差点砸到他的脸面，蓝色光芒在雕花镶板下浮动流转，显然是麦迪文的手笔。接下来就算有一头黑龙在房间里扑腾喷火，外面的卫兵也不会听到半点响动。  
  
洛萨曾经非常熟悉这个魔法，当他们还在埃兰那里时，麦迪文就无数次用它来保守三人间的秘密。大部分时候是在麦迪文的房门上，因为他有单独的卧室，不用和其他学徒挤在一起。后来他们的胆子越来越大，连暴风城军营的武器库，皇家大图书馆的阁楼，狮王之心酒馆的地下酒窖，乃至西部荒野的谷仓都一一着了道。有一次麦迪文突发奇想，要把他们传送进有防护结界的暴风城监狱试试，洛萨故意等咒语念到一半时使坏用老二堵住了他的嘴。后来，莱恩无意中从奎尔萨拉斯的使节那里知晓麦迪文在精灵语中的意思是“守秘之人”，很长一段时间里那成了他们之间心照不宣的小玩笑。  
  
可是现在魔法只会让洛萨戒备和不安。因为麦迪文在阿拉希高地让他明白了一个道理：怒气冲冲的马夫顶多踢打路边野狗，一个生气的大法师则能在一夜间将整座城镇蒸发殆尽（哪怕那是一座塞满怪物的巨魔城镇）。可怕之处不在于深不可测的力量，而是没有人能够约束使用它的人。  
  
此刻，洛萨就靠在门上打量这个人。大法师比记忆中高了些，面容也成熟许多，不过仍比身旁的莱恩矮寸许，脸色也依旧是常年不见阳光的苍白。他心里有许多问题，可也正因此，到了嘴边反而不知道先问哪个。  
  
另一方面，麦迪文太清楚该以谁为突破口，或者说怎么拿捏莱恩了。  
  
“听说你常常去北郡修道院看我。”  
  
“这几年没有。”莱恩垂下眼承认，“只有刚开始那会。”  
  
麦迪文脱掉手套扶住他的上臂。“别自责。无人知晓是否还有希望，何况那不是什么好景象。”  
  
“安度因每个月都去。”莱恩抬起头，目光越过麦迪文的肩膀与洛萨交汇。麦迪文也半回过身来，眉毛高高扬起，这是他今天晚上第一次露出真正的情绪。  
  
洛萨抱臂，努力摆出不为所动的样子。  
  
那时没人知道大法师是否有醒来的可能。一开始他们信心十足，可是一周变成两个月，两个月变成了一整年，希望随着时间的推移越来越显渺茫。有一天莱恩直截了当的告诉他不会再去北郡。“我们还有更重要的事，安度因，联盟必须赢下眼前的战争。否则……等麦德醒过来的时候，恐怕连暴风城都不在了。”  
  
常有些闲言碎语在背地里说莱恩优柔寡断、瞻前顾后，实际上他是太关心太在乎身边的人，有必要时他可以比任何人果决。反倒洛萨放不下，每个月都要去修道院跟照顾麦迪文的修士们问问情况，只是到了连敲钟人的小孙女都够年纪跟他调情时，仍旧没有听到好消息。  
  
“没人告诉我。”沉默片刻，麦迪文轻声道，脸上的神情说不好是沮丧还是无措。  
  
“我吩咐的。我没有去‘看’你。你自己也说了，那里没什么‘好看’的东西。”  
  
“安度因。”  
  
“就想确定艾泽拉斯需不需要找个新守护者。”  
  
“洛萨！”莱恩喝道。  
  
他自知理亏，放下手臂泄了气，反倒是麦迪文眯起眼顶过来一句。  
  
“我没有死在梦里你一定很失望。”  
  
宽敞的寝殿像是突然缩小了数倍，瞬间充满火药味。洛萨的手指又开始发痒，不过理由跟先前大相径庭。莱恩脸涨得通红，可就算动了真怒，他也不太可能对麦迪文提高音量。而麦迪文压根没有给他们发作的机会，身形一晃向后倒去。  
  
莱恩慌忙托住他，连声音都变了。“麦德？”  
  
洛萨一个箭步冲上前，抱起人放到莱恩的床上。手臂间的分量叫他一惊，没想到长袍裹覆下的身躯竟消瘦到了这个地步。可他早该想到的不是么？如果无恙，这人哪会理睬繁文缛节走正门进宴会厅。  
  
幸好麦迪文还不至于虚弱得就这么晕过去。莱恩握着他的手，问题一个个从嘴里往外蹦，语气罕见的严厉。“你为什不早说？你是什么时候醒的？为什么修道院不派人通知我们？他们怎么能让你一个人到处乱跑！”  
  
“早上。”麦迪文的声音不比蚊子叫响多少。  
  
“为什么不派人通知我？”  
  
“让那些大惊小怪的家伙搅了你的加冕礼？”  
  
“那就明天再让他们来。”  
  
“……我不想错过今天这个日子。”  
  
莱恩的表情瞬间融化了。  
  
麦迪文的下一句话听得他们啼笑皆非。“我没那么虚弱，我就是十年没吃东西了而已。”他的声音大了点，“十年。”  
  
洛萨决定不了要不要给他一拳，于是站起来说：“我去厨房看看还有没有剩的。”  
  
回来时麦迪文已经睡着了，莱恩满脸忧色走到他身旁。有些话洛萨不想说，但一定得说。“他还不稳定，我们得送他回修道院去，越快越好。”  
  
“不行。”莱恩断然否决，“明天我亲自去请大主教过来，守护者需要他的帮助，他不会拒绝的。”  
  
“我们还不知道他当初为什么会陷入沉睡。他的不稳定是个危险的信号。”  
  
“那是因为我们没机会问。他会说的。”  
  
要是洛萨也那么有信心就好了。“可是他会说多少？”  
  
“他会的。”


	3. Chapter 3

他和莱恩一宿没闭眼，像年少时那样肩靠肩坐在壁炉前的地毯上，有一搭没一搭聊能想到的任何话题，都不愿意让麦迪文离开视线。  
  
洛萨仍然无法忽视抱起麦迪文时的感觉，那不是曾经熟稔无比的身体。沉睡前的麦迪文虽不如他和莱恩强壮，但比起普通人绰绰有余，要不然当年也没法跟他们一起到处探险，游历山河。  
  
床上的大法师双目紧闭、面色惨白，层层叠叠花纹繁复的被褥仿佛要把他吞没了似的。看如今他虚弱的模样，谁会相信就是同一个人曾经与洛萨和莱恩日夜兼程跨越半个大陆，只为了坐在布瑞尔的小酒馆里尝尝那儿特有的巨型蘑菇泡酒？  
  
莱恩提到了学徒时代的旧事，满脸怀念的笑了，不过洛萨明白他怀念的不是学习魔法的“痛苦经历”，要知道埃兰花了整整一个月都没能教会他们俩使用入门法术“冰霜新星”。  
  
还记得有天下午又一次教学失败后，宫廷法师终于两手一挥，怒气冲冲离开了房间，嘴里咕哝着“朽木不可雕”、“浪费时间”之类的话。洛萨扔下魔法书既气愤又不甘，明明认识书上的每一个字，却无论如何也理解不了它们组合在一起的意思。  
  
“‘以施法者为中心冲击目标，对其造成冰霜伤害并将之冻结在原地’……”莱恩苦着脸背诵书中的描述，“我不明白，冲击力从哪儿来？”  
  
“元素。”  
  
麦迪文不知道何时出现在门口。莱恩眼睛一亮，像看到了救星。“麦德！快给我们说说，再学不会父王准要扒了我和安度因的皮。”  
  
洛萨的心情愈发糟糕。打什么时候起莱恩开始叫麦迪文“麦德”了，他怎么不知道？  
  
“释放法术的根本在于调动空气中的魔法元素。闭上眼，莱恩，感受它们的流动。”  
  
这话根本没有道理，洛萨忍不住哼了一声。  
  
莱恩乖乖照做。几分钟后什么也没发生，他睁开眼睛，歉意的摇头。  
  
麦迪文蹙着眉想了一会，忽然话头急转问起莱恩相信不相信圣光来。这算什么问题？  
  
“当然。”莱恩回答，“我是乌瑞恩三世之子，安度因是阿拉西皇室仅存的传人，我们当然相信圣光。”  
  
“怪不得。别让我父亲或者肯瑞托议会听到这话，不过你可以这样想，魔法和圣光在某种程度上是相似的，所以——”  
  
“你听到自己在说什么吗，麦迪文？”洛萨打断道。莱恩频频使眼色，他没有理会，引用在主教那里听过的话，“圣光的力量来源于坚定不移的信仰和灵魂深处的光明。不是什么空气里的东西，你根本不能证明有那种东西。圣光和魔法没有任何相似之处！”  
  
“我不能？”那大概是麦迪文头回正眼瞧洛萨，他的蓝眼睛里分明酝酿着一场风暴，哪还有半点平日的冷淡。  
  
洛萨的喉咙突然有点干。  
  
只见麦迪文走到房间中央伸出右手，在他的掌心上方许多个光点凭空出现冉冉上升，如有生命般向四周散开，拉出一道道幽蓝的轨迹，时而弯曲时而折叠缠绕，像无数没有尽头的缎带在空气中漂浮延伸。  
  
渐渐连房间里的日光也被蓝色替代。莱恩两眼瞪圆，嘴巴张得老大。洛萨自己也没好到哪去，他伸出一根手指戳了戳飘到眼前的轨迹。它左右分开，绕过手指后又合并到一起继续向前移动，就像溪流一样。没错，洛萨再次观察身周数不清的幽蓝，不得不承认它们的移动方式比起漂浮更像流水。  
  
“这是水元素。”麦迪文说，也不见他怎么作势，蓝色的光芒黯淡下去，原本是空气的地方以肉眼看得到的速度泛红发亮，几次呼吸的时间，赤红的“火流”又他们团团包围。  
  
“火元素？”莱恩把手伸进红光中，奇道，“一点不热。”  
  
麦迪文笑着点头，转过来看洛萨时下巴抬得老高。洛萨直愣愣望着他，一句找回面子的话都想不起来。或许元素真的有生命，起码房间里这些似乎格外眷恋麦迪文。它们在他的身周更密集活跃，流经他时托起衣摆，像情人般在手腕、领口缠绕，拨弄发梢，为那张常年见不到血色的脸蒙上一层红晕。麦迪文的眼瞳里居然也有丝丝银蓝色的光芒向外散发，他真的是人类吗，他、他看起来简直不可思议，那只伸出的手向着洛萨的方向，像是一种邀请，邀请他……猛然意识到自己在想什么，洛萨别开眼，这才发现莱恩已经不知道看了他多久。  
  
火流转瞬间消散殆尽，明晃晃白色日光涌进房间，仿佛惊醒了某种离奇的梦境。麦迪文低头盯着收拢手掌，话不知道是对谁说的。“没有下定决心的人掌握不了魔法。”  
  
“什么决心？”莱恩的问题一点问题都没有，麦迪文却跟被踩到了尾巴似的。  
  
“这不是显而易见的吗！”  
  
他拂袖而去，跟十几分钟前他父亲一模一样。  
  
那之后麦迪文奇异得不那么讨人厌了，可是面对面时，他们之间的气氛却比以前还要僵硬紧绷，有几回洛萨觉得自己分明听到了空气折断的噼啪声。另一方面，他一直在等莱恩开口，莱恩却像全然忘了那天的事，有生以来第一次，洛萨不知道他在想什么。  
  
紧随而来的盛夏炎热异常，魔法课上气氛之沉闷胶着堪比雷雨前的午后，因为都不知道什么时候才能解脱，于是更加令人烦躁。  
  
好在很快埃兰取消了洛萨和莱恩的大部分课程，只是看在国王的面子上才没有把他们扫地出门。这倒不完全是坏消息，因为这么一来他们又有时间练习搁置已久的剑术了。对于那个年龄的男孩来说，在阳光下追逐对抗可比裹着密不透风的学徒袍坐在书房里看书有趣得多。  
  
有时候光练剑还不过瘾，洛萨会拉着莱恩比比拳头，他大概是全城唯一一个敢对小王子动手的同龄人——除了莱恩那几个讨厌的兄弟。  
  
上午魔法下午剑术逐渐成为生活的新规律。那天也不例外，他们在训练场练习了整整一下午，可洛萨还是觉得不够，过于旺盛的精力在体内横冲直撞寻找宣泄口。他扯下被汗水浸透的上衣，连同木剑扔到桌上，用忘了从哪摸来的草绳一把扎起头发。  
  
同样汗流浃背的莱恩已经向出口去了，洛萨一边往手上缠绑带一边叫住他：“你去哪儿？”  
  
“冲个澡去找麦德，这会应该是他的休息时间。”  
  
“那就别去打搅他休息。陪我打一盘。”  
  
“可是，”莱恩面露迟疑，“他只有这时候会放下书，我……”  
  
无名之火直冲脑门，洛萨丢下绑到一半的带子。“怎么，你怕了？”  
  
这种程度的挑衅要是放到现在，以莱恩的涵养功夫连眉毛都不会动一动，可当时他们不过是两个年轻气盛的楞头小子，何况训练刚刚结束，热血仍在四肢百骸激荡奔流一点就爆。  
  
“一盘。”莱恩再次踏进场中央，学着他的样子脱掉上衣。“我记得昨天是我赢了。”  
  
“今天是今天。”  
  
洛萨先声夺人，右拳上路直击，莱恩侧身一让从中盘回以颜色。问题是他们太了解彼此了，而且随着每一天的训练这种了解还在不断地加深着。比方说王子的视线刚往下一飘，洛萨就知道要护住小腹。同样，他的反击往往还没打出去便被对方的防守化解。  
  
又过了十几个来回，莱恩渐渐落于下风，而洛萨也看出了他的心不在焉——他的进攻和反击与其说是出自当下的判断，倒不如说是因为他对洛萨的力量、战略和偏好习惯无不知根知底，而这也让后者更加恼火。  
  
任何有荣誉感的人都不该在一场公正的比试中耍诈，不过这场比试似乎已经变了味。洛萨向莱恩的左臂打去，莱恩灵巧的避开了正面，但他没有想到紧随而来的是洛萨整个人的重量。  
  
两人一起栽倒在地，发出老大一声响。莱恩被他抱着腰哈哈大笑，只以为洛萨在跟他打闹，接下来的几分钟确实就跟他们小时候的胡乱打闹差不多；技巧和战略全都靠边站，他们满场翻滚扭打、手脚并用，笑得上气不接下气，还不忘对叫毫无营养的傻话，“笨蛋！”，“都是你不好！”，“你耍诈！”诸如此类。  
  
没人说得清一切是怎么发生的，上一秒那根掉在地上的绑带还被扔得到处飞，下一秒莱恩骑坐在洛萨的小腹上，卷发凌乱的贴在额头和脸颊两侧，眼睛清澈得像暴风雨冲刷过的琥珀，嘴角边的弧度不知道是笑容还是阳光用阴影耍的诡计。  
  
“你刚才说什么来着？”  
  
莱恩居高临下用双手摁住他的肩膀，潮热的气息随着吐字一下下喷过来，鼻尖上几滴汗珠汇聚起来晃了几晃坠在洛萨的下巴上，而更多的汗水则顺着莱恩的胸膛向下流淌，甚至连裤头和大腿的布料都能看到被浸湿的深色痕迹。  
  
洛萨咽了口口水，忽然无比清晰地意识到他们之间有多近，莱恩的热量透过皮肤源源不断辐射过来，热得发烫烫得逼着他做点什么。  
  
莱恩又说了什么他一概没听进去，只知道所有这些天来淤积的热意正往一个方向涌去，只要身上的人再往下挪动一寸，就会发现打小一起长大的好友在自己的屁股下面硬了。他奋力推开莱恩，冲到桌边抓过上衣挡住裤裆，丢下一句“我还有事”落荒而逃。  
  
那天晚上的梦里，莱恩在他身上起伏，琥珀色的眼睛湿润迷离，用一种从来没有用过的语气叫他的名字：“安度因，安度因，安度因……”  
  
早上洛萨偷偷处理掉弄脏的内裤，连着好几天他没法直视莱恩的眼睛，觉得自己的龌龊念头玷污了对方，可内疚阻止不了几乎每天晚上入梦的莱恩，而那梦境越来越过火。  
  
有一天他冷眼旁观有说有笑的莱恩和麦迪文，终于明白一开始对后者毫无由来的敌意就是妒忌，或许这也算是战士的本能吧，在威胁还没成型前便预感到它们的存在。可是被妒忌的人只有麦迪文吗。一个问题解决了，更叫他心惊的问题又浮出水面。  
  
圣光啊，到底是什么时候，他让自己陷入了这无解的境地？


	4. Chapter 4

肩膀上的推动将洛萨从回忆中惊醒，只听耳边莱恩问道：“记得我们第一次带他去‘镶金玫瑰’吗？真希望以后还能有那样的机会。”  
  
暴风城的新国王躲在平民酒馆消磨一整夜？根本是不可想象的事。莱恩如今的身份有多尊崇肩上的重担和压力就有多重大，一举一动受万众瞩目，稍有不慎便会招来有心之人的诋毁。  
  
洛萨不忍他扫的兴。“想想到时候艾泽拉斯最流行的酒馆笑话会变成什么样——一位慷慨的国王、一名公正的骑士和一个阴郁的守护者走进同一家小酒馆，都对店里唯一的招待要一头烤羊羔做下酒菜。店里唯一的厨子急匆匆跑出来，手里牵着一头咩咩叫的小羊，喊道‘抱歉先生们，这里只剩一头羊了！’国王要用一枚金币买下小羊，再为它找一个心上人，一年后请骑士和守护者一起享用一顿丰盛的全羊大餐。骑士用一柄长剑丈量小羊，决定把它切成三等分，羊头给左边的国王，尾巴给右边的守护者。守护者却只是不解地指着招待和大厨说‘我明明看到这里有三头羊。’”  
  
从洛萨说到国王买下羊起，莱恩便闷笑不止。“他会知道的。早上他一醒过来，只要吸吸鼻子就能知道你又说了他什么好话。”  
  
“总而言之，要是你担心镶金玫瑰装不下国王陛下的荣光，你总是可以跟他借件斗篷穿的，反正你俩约等于一个尺寸。”  
  
“闭嘴。”莱恩又压着嗓子笑了会，“你忘了我穿过一次？我摔进河道里差点淹死！”可不是嘛，把吓得洛萨够呛，后来硬是逼着他学会了游泳。  
  
天知道法师们戴着遮住大半张脸的兜帽怎么走路的，麦迪文第一次跟他们去镶金玫瑰时，就穿着那样的斗篷。他慢吞吞的拉在最后头，全身上下写着勉强。不过他还是来了，毕竟没几个人能狠心拒绝莱恩的狗狗眼。  
  
镶金玫瑰是间坐落于平民区一偶的旅店，底楼摆着若干桌椅提供酒水膳食，二楼则是客房。它既不太大也不太小，人流不多但也不至于显得冷清。它的主人是一位衣着讲究、面容和善，被大家称为罗丝夫人的老妇人。自从有一次洛萨和莱恩替她打跑闹事的无赖后，他们就成了那里最受欢迎的客人。  
  
罗丝一瞧见他们便从柜台后走了出来，佯怒道：“瞧瞧这两位年轻的绅士，总算记起老罗丝了。”  
  
洛萨嘿嘿一笑，低下头亲吻她的脸颊。“您还是一如既往的光彩照人。”  
  
“油嘴滑舌。”  
  
“好久不见，夫人，晚上好。”莱恩踏前一步，行礼道。  
  
“晚上好，莱恩殿下。”罗丝回礼，看向第三个人。“我瞧见你们还带来了新朋友。”  
  
麦迪文沉默以对，几秒钟后才似乎接收到莱恩丢给他的眼色，吐出三个字。“麦迪文。”  
  
“他是我和洛萨的朋友，皇家宫廷法师聂拉斯·埃兰之子。”莱恩连忙打圆场，“请原谅他，夫人，他这人就是这样，您千万别介意。”  
  
“别说傻话，孩子。你们的朋友就是我的朋友。欢迎，麦迪文。我能这么叫你吗？”  
  
麦迪文几不可见的点了下头。  
  
洛萨忍住对他翻白眼的冲动，率先走向他们的老位置。  
  
那是一张位于偏角的小方桌，两边贴墙另两边各摆着一把椅子，对两个人来说它正合适，可塞进第三把椅子后顿时变得拥挤不堪。  
  
洛萨的半边身子紧贴着莱恩，对方跟麦迪文说话时，洛萨能从他的耳朵后闻到沐浴过的清爽气味，而当他说到兴起摇头晃脑时，发梢时不时扫过洛萨的脸颊，带来一种既痒又刺的异样感觉。  
  
没几分钟功夫洛萨已满头是汗，只好尽量靠向身后的墙，把心思集中到观察另外两人的互动上面，而不是自己的身体反应。  
  
在洛萨的印象中麦迪文极讨厌与人肢体接触，就连跟他父亲也总是保持着一段距离。不过这种距离似乎并不存在于他和莱恩之间，同样是从上臂贴到大腿没有半点空隙，麦迪文不但没有不自在的意思，反而跟莱恩说说笑笑显得相当放松惬意。  
  
每到这种时候，洛萨便会想：或许莱恩与生俱来某种魔法，否则怎么解释麦迪文对他和对别人的态度如此天差地别？  
  
莱恩正向麦迪文解释说不该对罗丝夫人那么冷淡，无论从年龄或社交礼仪上，那都是极不礼貌的行为。  
  
“我告诉了她我的名字。”  
  
“还不够，麦德。”  
  
“为什么？我没有其他的话要跟她说。”麦迪文的声音里只有纯粹的困惑，他又想了想承认，“我不知道该跟她说什么。”  
  
洛萨“哈”的一声笑了出来，他还是第一次听到未来的大法师承认有不擅长的东西呢。  
  
麦迪文横他一眼，硬生生改了话题。“这地方为什么叫镶金玫瑰？我没看到金子。”  
  
“Golden Rose，这是——”  
  
“——是那位你不知道该怎么和她说话的夫人的名字。她父亲开了这家旅店，并以她的名字命名。”洛萨插嘴道，顺手摘下别在调料瓶上的一朵玫瑰递给麦迪文，“夫人也好女孩也好，要是你不知道怎么跟她们开口，先送她们一朵花。”  
  
麦迪文用拇指和食指小心翼翼地捏住枝条接过花。他低着头，洛萨看不到他的表情。过了一会，麦迪文指着花瓣边缘的焦痕宣布观察结果。“这是昨天早上摘的。”  
  
洛萨夸张的摇头叹气。  
  
“和女士们有关的事你得相信安度因，”莱恩拍着麦迪文的背向他保证，“要是他说行得通那就一定行得通。”  
  
洛萨忽地嘴里发苦，谢天谢地这时候罗丝把酒送来了。  
  
“新到的铁炉堡麦酒，小伙子们！”  
  
麦迪文张了张嘴，没出声。  
  
洛萨试图在桌子底下踢他，结果却踩在了莱恩脚上，为自己的胸口换来一手肘。  
  
麦迪文站起身，几乎用丢的把玫瑰塞进罗丝手中。神奇的事儿发生了，洛萨把花递给他时，那还只是一朵普普通通的红玫瑰，可躺在罗丝掌心的却是一朵折射出七彩光芒的水晶玫瑰。  
  
罗丝又惊又喜。莱恩咳嗽一声，麦迪文顿了顿补上一句：“愿玫瑰永远为您绽放，夫人。”  
  
“自从我丈夫去世后，已经二十年没人送过我花了。谢谢你，年轻人，镶金玫瑰永远欢迎你。”说罢，罗丝张开手臂当场给了他个拥抱。  
  
麦迪文僵硬的站在原地一动没动，等他坐下时居然脸红了。  
  
罗丝离开后，洛萨边为三人倒酒边调侃。“说得不错。怎么样，没那么难不是？”  
  
麦迪文拿起酒杯挡住了脸。  
  
酒过三巡，洛萨才觉得手指有点发麻，莱恩已经开始哼半醉不醒时的“保留曲目”了，一首小时候他们在流浪马戏团听过的歌，天知道他为什么记得那么牢，每次酒一上头就哼哼，并且酒醒后坚决不承认有这回事。  
  
洛萨忽发奇想，或许可以用魔法把莱恩现在的样子记录下来当作证据，不过瞄了眼目光呆滞半趴半靠在桌上的麦迪文后，他果断把这想法扔到了脑后。  
  
大部分人的酒量和酒品能在第一次喝酒时看出来，麦迪文基本上可以划入“三杯倒”和“安静的醉鬼”这两个类别。他几乎没有发出什么声音，双手捧着放在桌上的空酒杯，通红的脸颊就靠在杯口上，垂下来的头发大半被莱恩的手臂压着。洛萨观察他的时候，他似乎也在用没有焦距的眼睛“观察”洛萨，眉头微蹙的样子仿佛陷入了某种难解的谜题。  
  
莱恩总算唱完了最后一个调，抢过洛萨的杯子一饮而尽。  
  
麦迪文没头没脑的傻笑起来，洛萨怀疑自己也醉了，不然怎么会觉得对方醉态可掬的样子挺可爱，还有一种让他心跳加速的柔软感。  
  
他推开椅子站起来，认真考虑了下抗两个醉鬼回去的麻烦劲，走向柜台决定再叫半打麦酒。  
  
四名矮人踩着沉重的步子走下楼梯，于靠近门口的长桌落座。那时候暴风城和铁炉堡的贸易线路才刚建立不久，城里鲜少有矮人的身影，所以他们一出现便吸引了许多好奇的眼睛。  
  
洛萨对矮人的印象一部分来自于荒诞离奇的神话传说，什么矮人最初是泰坦用石头雕刻的造物啦，曾经个个身高十米啦诸如此类；还有一部分则来自皇宫里那几位铁炉堡使节——大嗓门、固执、敢顶撞任何人，个个是说故事的好手。  
  
酒还没上桌矮人们便高谈阔论起旅行途中遇到的惊险事迹来，绘声绘色的描述很快便为他们的桌子赢得了不少听众和免费美酒。  
  
洛萨听了一阵，回到角落里的两个醉鬼身旁。莱恩一手抱椅背一手揉眼睛，咕哝着怎么这么吵，一听说是几个阿兹莫丹来的矮人商贩在讲述被冰巨魔袭击的经历，他顿时来了精神，嚷嚷绝不能错过这么精彩的故事。  
  
目送他安全的摇晃到长桌旁加入听众的行列，洛萨才放心的坐下，可或许是他太注意莱恩了，等发现坐在了一把带着余温的椅子上时已经晚了。  
  
麦迪文挨着他还抱着空杯子，脸颊上一圈明显的杯口印子。洛萨想笑，但是麦迪文的表情很严肃，是那种醉酒而不自知的人特有的严肃。“你很懂怎么跟女人说话。”  
  
他居然主动开口搭话（虽然跟先前发笑一样没头没脑），洛萨简直有点受宠若惊，暗骂一声没出息，他挑起嘴角摆出最受女孩们欢迎的笑容。  
  
“不光是女人。”  
  
当时到底是想吹嘘自个儿的魅力，还是心情动荡口不择言，抑或是别的什么原因洛萨已经记不清了，反正麦迪文没什么反应，歪着头不置可否。气氛一下子尴尬起来，他只好面朝外假装专心听矮人们讲故事。  
  
接下来大半杯酒的时间他们相安无事，等到他转回去要拿下一杯时，却毫无预兆的被另一个人按住了手，那速度怎么看都不像喝醉的人。  
  
麦迪文的眼睛闪闪发亮，脸上透着欣喜，仿佛终于破解了困扰已久的难题。  
  
“你知道怎么跟男人说话。”  
  
除了眼前这个。洛萨心脏狂跳，粗着嗓子问：“麦迪文，你到底想怎么样？”  
  
“如果一个人不知道怎么跟女人说话就送她一朵花。”他们本来就已经靠得太近了，麦迪文还每说一个字便更向他贴近一分，“告诉我，洛萨，如果一个人不知道怎么跟男人开口该怎么做？”他绝对醉糊涂了，根本不知道自己在说什么，这是唯一合理的解释。  
  
洛萨应该推开他，因为麦迪文已经快爬到他的腿上来了，可是他却瞪着对方的绿眼睛像被施了法般一动不能动。  
  
他的沉默似乎传递了错误的信息，某种情绪闪过麦迪文的脸。身体比思绪更快，洛萨反手扣住对方的手腕，斩断所有潜在的退路。  
  
“再问我一次。”  
  
“如果他不知道该怎么和安度因·洛萨说话，他该怎么做?”  
  
麦迪文的眼睛占据了洛萨的全部视线，他明明跟莱恩没有一丁点相似的地方，可洛萨还是想要他。  
  
“你吻他。”  
  
麦迪文吻了他。  
  
这个吻结束得比开始更突然，要不是嘴唇上残留的一丝温度，根本就像是个幻觉。麦迪文微微向后仰头，不过他没有退后——洛萨不会放开他。  
  
“你想说话？说。”  
  
“没有下定决心的人掌握不了魔法。”  
  
洛萨不是第一次听到这句话了，麦迪文为什么要在这个时候讲这句话没人知道，他要么没醉要么已经醉得无药可就，不过这都不是重点。  
  
“我改主意了。”洛萨拽起麦迪文往酒馆后方走。“不要说话。”  
  
他在通往二楼的楼梯和小巷的后门间停步，麦迪文没来得及收势撞到他背上。  
  
“洛——”  
  
洛萨捂住他的嘴把他顶到墙上。“我说了不要讲话。”能够这么轻易的得手，洛萨自己都有些吃惊，他以为麦迪文会挣扎或者用魔法把他扔出去，但没有，什么没有。麦迪文的眼眶泛红，眼睛瞪得有平时两倍大，瞳孔都放大了一圈，他就这样任由洛萨把他拽上了楼，推进路过的第一间没有锁门的客房。


	5. Chapter 5

那个单间小得只有一张床、一只柜子和一面占据小半堵墙的窗，却又大得像装满整个世界。  
  
洛萨甩上门把人用力一推，酒红长袍和黑色斗篷便铺了满床。麦迪文的发绳一定在拉扯中落了，总是梳理整齐的头发也披散得到处都是。  
  
他是麦迪文的第一个，没有任何理由洛萨就是知道，也正是因为这一闪而过的了悟，让他在最后时刻选择了上楼而不是更近的后巷。  
  
过了今晚，麦迪文可以继续在人前维持疏离冷淡的表象，但洛萨将知晓他的每个秘密，在他的肉体和灵魂留下永不磨灭的一笔，他们之间所有不对劲的、别扭的、隔阂的东西都要被彻底扫除。  
  
洛萨跨上床，居高临下如同锁定猎物的猛兽。  
  
“你管那个叫吻？那你管这个叫什么？”他捏起麦迪文的下巴狠狠吻住那两片薄唇，顶开它们长驱直入。  
  
麦迪文在他身下僵了一会，或许用不知所措形容更贴切，随后像被室内不断攀高的温度融化了般松懈下来，进而模仿他的动作用舌尖生涩回应。  
  
都说好奇心杀死猫，好奇的麦迪文足以逼疯一头雄狮，但他忘了一点，这是狮子的猎场。  
  
洛萨伺机加深唇齿间的纠缠，舔过齐整的牙，湿热的内壁，攻城略地，最后含住那根不自量力的舌头吮吸。  
  
抓在他胳膊上的手指骤然收紧，麦迪文的呻吟断断续续，既像从喉咙里发出来的，又像是从鼻子里哼出来的。洛萨抬起头，看到他的眼睛被欲望熏染近乎全黑，手臂从宽袖中露出来甚至比脸更白皙，月光洒进屋内，为他的皮肤蒙上一层朦胧微光，宛若情人爱抚。  
  
这一定是错觉。可若是元素能眷恋这个人，为什么月光要例外呢，暗夜精灵崇拜的不正是名为艾露恩的月亮女神吗。  
  
洛萨居然因此生出一丝恼怒，连他自己都觉得好笑，想看到麦迪文全身沐浴在月光下的念头很快占了上风。  
  
“脱衣服。”  
  
麦迪文无疑尽了力，但酒精似乎让他的手脚不那么听使唤，耐心也大不如往常。等洛萨扔掉上衣解开裤扣时，他才刚刚松开腰带，半闭着眼毫无章法的拉扯领口的系绳，把总是藏在高领法袍下的脖颈一寸一寸曝露于人前，这样的无心简直比故意更可恨。  
  
“别麻烦了。”洛萨一左一右抓住他的手腕。  
  
麦迪文“唔”了声，半是困惑半是顺从，一副毫无防备任君摆弄的模样。洛萨硬得快爆炸了，再次俯首叼住他的下唇吮吻，间中用牙齿轻轻啃咬。  
  
麦迪文不住地细声抽气，一丁点儿刺痛似乎让他很受用，谁能想得到？渐渐他不再甘于承受，回应变得越来越确定和大胆，他是个专注的好学生——也或许太专注了，以至于完全没有发现另一个人的手已经沿着他的腰侧往下摸进了法袍。  
  
裤子被蛮力扒下的时候，麦迪文几乎从床上跳起来。洛萨早有准备，欺进他的两腿间单手摁住他的胸口。  
  
他们的视线在半空中碰撞，无数情绪于瞬息间流转交换，有些连洛萨自己都不甚明了。他的手从麦迪文胸口来到脖子，感受掌心下方滑动的喉结。麦迪文首先垂下眼，再一次放松身体。没有什么能比他无言的臣服更让洛萨兴奋，这可能是他们的关系中最叫他着迷的部分。  
  
因为这个人完全有能力阻止他做任何事，尤其是几年后当洛萨终于亲眼见证魔法不只是元素现形时比烟火更美丽的光芒，不只是永不凋谢的玫瑰或者炎炎夏日中为他和莱恩带来清凉的雪花，真真正正明白了对方只消动动手指就能把惹恼他的人挫骨扬灰；但是从第一天到最后一天，麦迪文从没有对洛萨动过手，他甚至会在莱恩身上施法，只有对着洛萨时却似乎连那样的可能性都不存在般。  
  
“洛萨——”  
  
“是安度因。”洛萨托起麦迪文的下身，让他的臀部贴靠住自己的大腿。  
  
麦迪文仍躺在那件漆黑的斗篷上，长袍的下摆堆在腰际，上半身领口松散锁骨隐约可见，下半身不着寸缕，脸上的红晕一路蔓延到胸膛与高耸的欲望遥遥呼应，即使在洛萨最狂野的梦境里也不曾有过这样的景象，而这还只是开始。  
  
他伸手将两人的欲望圈到一起，没想到这么个简单的动作，麦迪文却像是被人捅了一刀发出窒息般似的抽噎声，腰部和大腿瑟瑟发抖，大股前液涌出顶端顺着柱身直往下淌。老天，难道他从来没自己解决过？  
  
洛萨看了看被沾湿的手指，又看了眼咬住嘴唇像是在忍耐着什么的麦迪文，心中一动，将手凑到他嘴边。麦迪文皱了皱鼻子，但张开嘴将三根手指全含了进去。  
  
“用舌头舔，别咬。”洛萨的声音又粗又哑，听在自己耳朵里都显得陌生，“这是你唯一能得到的准备。”  
  
麦迪文照做了，但洛萨能看出他的困惑和好奇，那不合时宜的求知欲简直让人想当场给他“上一课”，也让洛萨终于记起个早该问的问题。  
  
“我知道你是第一次，不过你知道我们要干什么对吧？”  
  
他又问了一遍才想起麦迪文根本没法回答，就想先把手抽出来。麦迪文却在手指完全撤出嘴前，握住他的小臂阻止。  
  
“有关系吗？”他半含着洛萨的指尖，说话时牙齿磕碰舌头不时舔到，听起来有点含糊，“我以为你要给我上一课？”  
  
“你怎么——”知道？  
  
麦迪文的另一只手也握住他的手腕，双手一起调整角度，主动将他的手指又往嘴里送。洛萨彻底忘了想要问什么，眼前的画面加上从指尖到指根一点儿一点儿被吞进去的湿热感，让他差点就这么交待了。  
  
“操！”他憋住气强忍下一波高潮的冲动。麦迪文偏偏在那时候哼哼起来，三根手指塞在嘴里应该很不舒服，但那声音里愣是能听出得意的笑意。  
  
洛萨的脑袋“轰”的一下，手指用力插进他的喉咙，那里的肌肉一阵阵收缩，叫人简直不敢想象把手指换成老二能爽到什么地步。他用小指和拇指夹住麦迪文的脸颊转向另一侧，扑下去咬露出来的脖子。他们的下身也因此贴合到一起，麦迪文反射性的往后躲（他实在太敏感了），但很快就自己挺着腰迎了上来。  
  
性器互相摩擦的快感激得洛萨晕眩，越发不记得轻重。他在麦迪文的颈侧留了好几个牙印，还嫌不够又去咬耳垂。麦迪文的呻吟几近呜咽，洛萨只想把他一口吞下去。  
  
他还是不太明白对方几次提到的“决心”到底指什么，但很清楚自己的。“你知道我的决心吗？”  
  
麦迪文似乎想回头来面对他，眼角和嘴唇都红得要命，有些失神的眼睛里全是水，一副随时会哭出来的样子，可两条腿却不用任何人教就知道夹紧洛萨的腰借力磨蹭。  
  
“你是我的了，我要缠你一辈子，你再也别想一个人待着了。”  
  
他脱口而出的疯话像是触动了什么，麦迪文蓦地抓住他的肩膀，指甲几乎嵌进皮肤。  
  
洛萨痛得仰头抽气，感到身下的人全身战栗，随后整个瘫软下来。他停下挺胯的动作低头一看，发现麦迪文居然就这么射了，浊白的精液把两人的腹部和毛发糊的一塌糊涂，作为第一次来说他射的还真不少。  
  
麦迪文紧闭着眼，眼泪终于还是流了下来。洛萨吻掉它们，心脏塞满的情绪说不准是怜惜还是想更厉害的欺负对方。他抽出湿透的手指，麦迪文来不及吞咽的口水顺着嘴角往下淌，全被他吮了去。  
  
“你喜欢，嗯？”洛萨根本不知道自己在说什么，“你喜欢。”  
  
麦迪文仿佛完全失去了与现实世界的联系，只是一个劲的剧烈喘气。  
  
洛萨跪坐起来，抱高他的下身，把两条腿打开到最大幅度，露出后方的入口。他虽然瘦，但该有肉的地方却一分不少，洛萨忍不住揉捏了好几把这才左右分开他的臀肉。身体最私密的部位暴露在月光下，麦迪文似乎清醒了些，但事到如今能做的不过是徒劳的踢两下小腿而已。  
  
第一根手指几乎没受到阻碍便没入根部，麦迪文的低吟里也听不出难受的意思，他下面这张嘴比上面那张更热更软。洛萨勉强定了定神，将另外两根手指一起塞了进去。  
  
麦迪文字面意义上的被插得尖叫起来。  
  
洛萨连忙用另一手捂住他的嘴。他们和一楼只隔着层薄薄的木头地板，能隐约听到下方传来的谈笑声。“你想把大伙都叫上来吗？看到你这样？”  
  
麦迪文抓着被单的手指用力到发白，身体抖得像片暴风雨中的落叶，后穴却夹着体内的三根手指死命收缩。洛萨卡在第一个关节进不进出不出，就去摸他前面，想让他放松点，但刚刚释放过的性器显然还太敏感，爱抚不但没有起到想要的效果，反而刺激得他夹得更紧。  
  
洛萨汗如雨下，自知必然有地方做错了，不然对方不会痛成这样。他虽然跟女人的经验不少，可跟男人其实也是头一遭，只知道个过程，另外就是在某些昏暗肮脏（他从没带莱恩涉足过）的小巷子里窥见过那么一两次而已。  
  
从麦迪文喉咙和鼻子里挤出来的声音分明是啜泣和痛叫的变调，听得他越发心慌和紧张，连忙移开捂住对方的手，没头没脑吻下去，好像这样就能让痛楚消失了似的。他在麦迪文的嘴唇上尝到了眼泪、汗水和唾液，却分不清它们究竟属于谁，只知道从来没有和一个人这么这么接近过，恨不得连心也剖出来才好。  
  
“放松。让我进去。”他用仅剩的那点自制哄道，“你要是受不了就骂我，咬我也行。”  
  
麦迪文闭着眼睛哼哼，像是不屑又像是想笑，绞紧手指的后穴终于有了一丝松动。洛萨趁机向内推进，一点一点缓慢但强硬的将他打开。  
  
他还是痛，洛萨看得出来。麦迪文的身体不受控制的抽搐颤抖，低低的喘息时尔被吃痛的抽噎取代，但他既没有骂洛萨也没有咬他，倒是快把自己的下唇咬破了，实在受不了了就用沙哑破碎的气声叫“安度因”，仿佛这不是正在折磨他的人，而是他在欲海沉沦的最后一块浮木。  
  
好不容易三根手指完全没入，洛萨试着左右转动，寻找听别人说过的敏感区域。  
  
那实在是个折磨人的过程，对他们俩都是。洛萨记不清自己抹了几次流进眼睛的汗水。终于，再一次调整角度时，麦迪文忽地一颤，那颤动明显跟先前的不太一样——他的嘴巴张成ｏ字型无声的吟叫，包裹着手指的内壁柔顺的蠕动不复僵硬生涩。  
  
“这里？”洛萨边问边按压同一处。  
  
几乎立刻他听到了麦迪文的呻吟，被复苏的快感侵占，甜腻绵长而不只是痛楚的宣泄。麦迪文的表情也舒展开，眉眼间再次透出那股子叫他心动的柔软来。  
  
一旦放下了担忧，欲望卷土重来甚至来势更猛。洛萨的手因为长时间的忍耐发抖，这就想撤出来换真家伙上。  
  
“别……”麦迪文却在这时喃喃呓语，拱起腰将臀部往下压，把退到穴口的手指又全部吃了进去，完全不知道还有更好的东西等在后头。  
  
另一方面，眼看着他被扩张到极限发白的穴口随着手指的撤出一点点充血，又再一次因为被填满而失去血色，洛萨分明听到了脑袋里那根神经将要崩裂的哀鸣。  
  
麦迪文还嫌逼得他不够似的，就着贯穿后穴的三根手指开始扭胯摆臀，想要复制洛萨先前带来的快感，性器充血肿胀随着下身的摆动摇晃不断滴落前液。  
  
“动一动。”他用脚后跟踢洛萨的腰催促，即使已经射过了一次，他似乎仍然不懂得可以用自己的手和最直接的办法获得释放，只知道开口求救。  
  
操！洛萨低声咒骂，猛地抽出手指扶住快要爆掉的老二一口气操进还来不及合拢的穴口，对准那一点没头没脑的顶撞起来。  
  
“啊啊——！”  
  
麦迪文的叫床声可能把全旅店的住客吵醒了，不过洛萨已经顾不上这些了。倒是麦迪文像是记起了他的警告，慌忙用手堵住了自己的嘴（下一次，他们一定要找个能让他放声叫到叫不出声的地方）。  
  
没有了双手的支撑，麦迪文被他的力道干得整个人在床前后移动，火烫的内部在他插入时毫无保留的打开，抽出时贪婪的吸紧挽留，连脚趾都蜷了起来。  
  
洛萨知道自己坚持不了多久。他把麦迪文的腿架到肩上，又弯下腰把对方的手拉过来抱住自己的脖子，抽插渐渐失去规律几近狂暴。  
  
肉体的拍打声和水声充斥着狭小的空间，幸好床是依着墙侧放的而不是顶着墙，否则楼下的人大概会以为房子要塌了。  
  
麦迪文的身体几乎被折成对半，两只脚掌高高翘在半空中。“安度因……”  
  
“你想说什么？说出来。”  
  
“我不知道，教我。”他又哭了，实际上他所有从法袍下露出来的地方全被各种体液浸透了。“你答应了。”  
  
洛萨想的却是：总有一天我得死在这家伙身上。出于某种说不清楚的原因，他把堆在麦迪文腰上的袍子拉下来盖住两人的腹部，隔着布料握住麦迪文的性器配合抽插的速度套弄。  
  
麦迪文一口咬住他的肩膀，呻吟从牙缝里往外泄。前面被粗糙的布料摩擦刺激，后面是尽根抽出又全部顶入的贯穿，几个进出的功夫他就溃不成军，玷污了自己的法袍，痉挛收缩的内部也生生把洛萨逼过顶点。  
  
洛萨继续抽插，直到把最后一股精液射进麦迪文的体内，余韵也渐渐平息，才退出来将把他放到床上，并替他拉平袍子。  
  
麦迪文一动不动，大概被做晕了。除了通红布满泪痕的脸颊和凌乱的头发，他乍一看其实跟刚被推上床时没有太大的区别。但洛萨知道长袍下发生过的事，不用闭眼就能想象出布料下麦迪文沾着精液的性器的色泽和颤抖的大腿，还有大腿之间那个合不起来的小洞，洛萨的东西就从那里面往外流，说不定已经弄脏了垫在下方的斗篷。  
  
他差一点因为这些想象又硬了，可他实在太累了，酒劲儿也终于发散开来。他趴到麦迪文的身上闭起眼，听着对方的呼吸声，这段日子以来第一次真正感觉到了餍足和平静。  
  
周围静悄悄的。好像有点太安静了。然后洛萨就什么也不知道了。  
  
第二天清晨，一种被人注视的感觉将洛萨惊醒。他的第一个念头是“我干了什么”，第二个念头是“我干了麦迪文”，最后才撑开眼皮看到了柜子上的鸟。  
  
那大概是只渡鸦，通体黑色翅膀带点绿色的光泽。洛萨坐起来，昏昏沉沉的想着为什么屋子会有一只体型这么大的成年渡鸦，它却扑腾翅膀从窗户飞了出去。  
  
同一时间，房门被敲响了。  
  
洛萨的心脏差点从喉咙里跳出来，他记得自己没有锁门。  
  
麦迪文也被吵醒了，他们一坐一躺面面相视，居然一时间都没了主意。  
  
门被从外面推动了两下，没开。  
  
“谁把空房的门反锁了？谁在里面？”罗丝的声音。  
  
洛萨定睛一看，门闩居然是插上的。难道记错了？顾不得细想，他胡乱扣上裤扣，又一把将麦迪文拉坐起来，三两下替对方绑好领口的系绳拉拢斗篷顺便用袖口抹把脸。  
  
“到底谁在里面？”敲门声更急了。  
  
洛萨跳下床，捡起地上的衣服兜头一套，打开门。  
  
罗丝脸上的怒色在看到他的一瞬间消失了。  
  
“年轻人啊。”她上下打量洛萨，又看了眼坐在床上的麦迪文，笑问，“醉得找不到回去的路了？”  
  
洛萨搔着满头乱发打哈哈。  
  
罗丝忽地皱眉。“莱恩殿下呢？昨天我给你们送完酒就去休息了。他怎么没跟你们在一起？”  
  
洛萨如坠冰窟。他居然把莱恩忘了。  
  
他居然把喝醉了的莱恩留在了一群陌生人里。那是他暗暗发了誓要用性命守护的人啊，要是莱恩除了什么事……  
  
“洛萨。”  
  
他茫然回头，麦迪文的声音沙哑极了，话既像是对罗丝说的也像是对他说的。  
  
“莱恩先回去了。他没事。”  
  
你怎么知道？你根本不知道！洛萨想大吼。罗丝却接受了这个回答。  
  
“那就好。我先去招呼客人，你们慢慢来不急。”  
  
门关上后，麦迪文告诉他：“我知道。莱恩很好，他在我父亲的书房。”  
  
又一次，洛萨明明什么也没说，麦迪文却先一步道出了他心中所想。  
  
“你怎么知道？”  
  
“我在他身上留了一束奥术能量。你可以把它理解成一个无形的印记。”麦迪文解释，似乎一点也不觉得这有什么问题，“只要他在我能力所及的范围内，我可以第一时间知道他的情况和位置。”  
  
“多远？”  
  
麦迪文难掩得意。“目前是整个暴风城，将来——”  
  
“谁给你的权力？莱恩知不知道？”洛萨爆发了，见对方哑口无言，又斥道，“谁给你的权力在他身上施法？”  
  
麦迪文的表情瞬间冷硬下来，像带上了一张面具。他跨下床，动作很不利索，差点跌倒。洛萨握住拳头，强忍住搀扶的冲动。  
  
“为什么你能知道我在想什么？你也对我施了法？”  
  
麦迪文一直走到他跟前才停下。这个距离洛萨能看清自己在他脸上留下的每一个细微的痕迹——布满血丝的眼睛，泪痕，咬破的嘴唇，但它们都没有嘴角上一左一右那明显的两道指痕触目惊心。他下意识的抬手去摸，麦迪文却最后一秒转头看向门外躲开了。  
  
“我不知道。有时候当对方的情绪极其强烈，我能感觉到。如果够近——”他的声音平静的刻意，“够在乎。”  
  
“麦迪文。”  
  
麦迪文头也没回，离开了房间。  
  
洛萨如同困兽在空荡荡的房间里乱转，不明白事情怎么会变成这样。他应该立刻去找莱恩，亲自确定对方安全无恙，可是麦迪文说——该死的，他根本不知道自己该想什么了。  
  
一团软趴趴的东西差点绊得他四脚朝天，低头一看居然是麦迪文的裤子，几步远的地方还有两只的鞋。洛萨差点一口气没上来，从镶金玫瑰到埃兰的法师塔得穿过整个商业区，麦迪文居然心情动荡到连裤子和鞋都忘了。  
  
他一屁股坐到地上突然笑得不能自已。  
  
罗丝不可能没看到麦迪文脸上的痕迹，她只是不点破罢了。如果莱恩还能自己回去，他有什么理由不来找他们。  
  
哈，他可真是把所有的事都搞砸了。


	6. Chapter 6

十五年前的他们还没有担上后来的荣誉和声名，也没有受过多少挫折历练，只是三个青涩懵懂的小子，自以为是的用着想当然的笨拙办法靠近彼此，却常常控制不好撞得满身瘀青。要是洛萨能回到过去，他准得给自己一拳，再好好训上一顿话。但这也许就是命运的妙处，如果没有经历过那些考验，没有走过那些弯路，他们也不会是后来的他们了。  
  
“想到什么这么安静？”莱恩问。  
  
洛萨勾住他的脖子，把大半体重压过去。“那天之后的事。当时觉得……”他思考了下该怎么形容，“觉得天要塌了。”  
  
莱恩似笑非笑。“喔？哪个部分？我发现你们俩都不见了的部分，还是替你们付房钱的部分？”他原本搁在洛萨后背的手往上，抓住一小把散在颈背的头发朝后拉，“又或者是你不告而别离开暴风城的部分？”  
  
洛萨仰着脖子嘿嘿陪笑，压后大半夜的欲望又被头皮上的隐隐刺痛撩拨起来。关于对疼痛的偏好，他实在没什么立场说麦迪文。  
  
莱恩自然一眼看穿了他，手指又是一紧。  
  
“再让我想想。是治安官把你丢在河边的匕首送回来的部分，还是你整整四天杳无音讯的部分？”  
  
洛萨举高双手讨饶。“我受过罚了的。”  
  
国王却说：“对野惯了的狮子就该时不时鞭策鞭策，免得他忘了自己是有主的。”  
  
他咽了口口水。看来有人已经迫不及待要展示国王的——怎么说来着——雄风？  
  
莱恩扬眉，工架和气场摆得十足，可惜紧接着一个喷嚏和一管清鼻水把他那装模作样的表情彻底破坏了，片刻前酝酿起的气氛也当然无存。  
  
洛萨无声的捧腹大笑。莱恩拽下躺椅上的毛毯将自己卷成一团（那身宴会礼服算是彻底报销了），蠕动到另一边，又抓起掉在地上的靠垫照准了正脸砸过来。  
  
他轻轻巧巧接住凶器。“这是滥用私刑。”  
  
“私刑？这才是私刑。”莱恩抬起一条腿，踩住他的胯裆。  
  
洛萨的“笑声”戛然而止，鼻尖上瞬间就泌出了汗。隔着甲胄实际上感觉不到太多，但那份额外的重量还有莱恩的表情眼神和话语让他立刻就热了起来。  
  
再勇猛的雄狮也得在狮王面前低头。洛萨从善如流把腿又分得更开一些，好让对方更方便挑逗他。  
  
莱恩啧啧摇头，慢慢悠悠收回脚。“晚点。”真是天道好轮回。  
  
倒不是说他们真的会当场干起来，至少麦迪文再一次醒来前不会。闲谈和你来我往与其说是打发时间或者调情，倒不如说是为了分散注意力，免得一得了空就往最糟糕的方向去想。  
  
洛萨躺平到地毯上，铠甲碰撞发出不小的动静。莱恩低声叫他轻点，别吵醒麦迪文，仿佛他们真的能影响守护者的苏醒与沉睡。  
  
他告诉麦迪文说没有去“看”过对方，这不是谎话，至少大部分不是。  
  
自从莱恩不再前往北郡，洛萨便也没有亲眼见过麦迪文。他会仔细过问守护者的情况，查看修士们为他准备的替换衣物、寝具，讯问是否需要人手或物资上的帮助，但他本人再没有踏进过麦迪文沉睡的房间，因为不想看到对方死气沉沉的模样。  
  
上一次的沉睡麦蒂文花了十年时间苏醒，这一次又要花多久？他们一厢情愿的相信天亮后他就会醒来，可实际上根本没人知道答案。  
  
洛萨知道莱恩也在想（或已经想过）同样的问题。然而在麦迪文自行醒来前，他们唯一能做的只有等待，而无能为力和不知尽头的等待恰恰是洛萨最最痛恨的两件事。他得想点别的，否则迟早得冲过去把麦迪文拽起来摇晃到醒为止。  
  
所以他试着继续回忆“那天”之后发生的事。当时只觉得整个认知的世界都快崩塌了，现在想来却是人生中至关重要、意义深远的一章。  
  
麦迪文离开后他在地上呆坐了许久，纷乱思绪在脑袋里发酵膨胀，心却像被戳了个窟窿。  
  
时间一分分过去，终于一个念头也是他唯一能抓准的念头逐渐明晰：他伤害和背叛了最重要的两个人，他得找到他们。  
  
他从地上跳起来，用麦迪文的衬裤把同样被主人遗忘的平底鞋裹上，团成个不那么扎眼的小包袱，抓紧了奔下楼。  
  
底层只有一两个住客在吃早餐，大部分座椅还翻在桌上。罗丝挡在门口对个男孩训话。  
  
“你到底去哪儿了，芬古斯？要不是今天我起得早，还得等多久才知道夜里没人看店？”  
  
“只有昨天夜里！我发誓！”男孩急道，他看起来只比洛萨小两三岁，“那些矮人上楼后大家都散了，莱恩殿下为所有人付了酒钱，还有他朋友的房钱。我收拾完等了好几个小时没有人来，真的。我担心母亲，她一直发热咳嗽，就……求您再给我一次机会！”  
  
“我听说了你母亲的事，你还有个年幼的弟弟斯里基克对吧？所以你更不应该这么做，查理。你这份收入是他们唯一的依靠。”  
  
男孩垂着头，肩膀微微抖动。洛萨摸下兜里的钱袋，所剩不多但买几服药绰绰有余。  
  
罗丝又说：“我们很幸运有暴风城的庇护，你知道在西部荒野没人守夜的房子会出什么事吗？”  
  
“我听说很多人离开月溪镇，大片农场荒芜了。对不起，夫人，我错了。”  
  
“你为什么知道这些？因为越来越多的人搬到了暴风城。你注意周围多了许多陌生人吗，孩子？他们可不都是安分守己的体面人。别哭，旧城区一天比一天拥挤，你需要睁大眼睛看仔细。”罗丝叹了口气，从贴身的小包里取出几枚银币，“这次我不追究，这是这周的报酬我先支给你。但是下不为例，明白吗？”  
  
男孩捧着钱点头不迭，连声道谢。  
  
“回去吧，洗个脸睡一觉，安顿好你母亲和弟弟。晚饭后再来。”  
  
洛萨也向大门走去，越过罗丝时他轻声道别没有浪费时间问房钱。“莱恩殿下为所有人付了酒钱，还有他朋友的房钱”，这后半句透露的信息压得他几乎抬不起头。  
  
罗丝拍了下他的后背，没有像以前那样拥抱他。  
  
街上还很清静，很快洛萨便发现窝在角落里睡觉的流浪汉确实比以前多了不少，街区的路面和街景也不如记忆中整洁明净。他在查理钻进通往旧城区的小巷前追上对方，把钱袋丢过去。  
  
“你是莱恩殿下的朋友……”男孩将银币和钱袋一起攒紧在胸前，“你、您是他们说的那个最后的阿拉希人！”  
  
顺着他的视线洛萨低头一看，才发现领口没系好，拴着阿拉索徽记的皮绳掉了出来。他的身世从来不是秘密，乌瑞恩三世打一开始就承认了他的激流堡领主头衔，许多重要的正式场合连莱恩都还没有资格出席，他却已经受邀参加过无数回。洛萨对此的感受很复杂，既觉得它们无趣乏味只是出于继承的身份不得不现身，又盼着它们的到来，因为只有那时候才有机会看到绣着阿拉索纹章的旗帜随风飘扬。  
  
男孩大约以为他不高兴，说：“请宽恕我，大人！我不是故意冒犯您。我总是说话不过脑子。我听说过许多关于您家族——”  
  
洛萨连忙摆手阻止，飞快的道声别转头就走。  
  
对方脸上无中生有般涌现上来的尊敬、热切和殷勤让他浑身不自在。他在许多人那里见过这样的表情，他们看着他时更多的是看到那个强大帝国真实存在过的证据，一个一去不复返的黄金时代的象征和符号。大多时候洛萨并不介意，人们对美丽传说总是向往憧憬的，他们中的大部分没有恶意——至少表面上没有。何况这也证明着他的先祖还没有被艾泽拉斯遗忘不是吗？  
  
矛盾的地方来了。血统和身份吸引来的关注让他越发珍视那些对此毫不在意的人，可是仔细想想，一时间居然只数得出莱恩和麦迪文。  
  
他加快脚步，穿出最后一段向上倾斜的青石板小巷，眼前豁然开朗。  
  
坐落于暴风城西部小丘上的法师区被鲜花绿树簇拥，处处鸟语虫鸣，恍若另一个世界。埃兰的法师塔就位于整个区域的中心地带。  
  
洛萨果然在高塔中层的书房找到了宫廷法师，可是莱恩不在。他心里一沉，盘算着对方还可能去哪儿，坐在桌子后的埃兰放下书说。“你迟到了，洛萨。你可以走了。”  
  
他搔着后脑勺道歉，可是埃兰的注意力已经回到了书本上。  
  
“莱恩呢？”  
  
没有反应。  
  
他忍不住又问：“麦迪文呢？”  
  
“你不知道？他没有跟你们在一起？”埃兰突地抬起头，眼中蓝芒大盛。洛萨被盯得头皮发麻，但他没有退后也没有移开视线。  
  
“我们分开了。”  
  
埃兰僵硬的点一下头，眼睛转瞬恢复了正常的颜色，仿佛刚才只是一场幻觉。“莱恩殿下来过，但我有些研究要做取消了课程。”他仍然盯着洛萨，脸上有种只能解释为警惕戒备的情绪，并再一次确认，“昨天傍晚麦迪文说要和你们俩去平民区。眼下看来他没和莱恩殿下在一起，也没和你在一起？”  
  
受对方影响，洛萨不敢怠慢，坦白道：“本来他跟我在一块儿……早上我们吵了一架。我正在找他和莱恩。”  
  
奇怪的是埃兰仿佛一下子放了心。“那就好。”他甚至这么说，“他们不在这里，去别处找吧。这星期你和莱恩殿下都不用来上课了。”  
  
洛萨差点因为这个意外收获笑出来，直到退出去前听见一句不算小声的嘀咕。  
  
“毫无天赋也无心于此，浪费时间。”  
  
他对着关起的门板捏紧拳头，然后泄了气，毕竟都是事实。宫廷法师早就说了，洛萨是他教过的唯一一个需要十秒咏唱才能放出冰霜新星的学徒，要知道那理论上可是个“顺发法术”。至于动机，打一开始洛萨来学习魔法的原因就只有两个，国王的期望和莱恩，而他还没有提出彻底停止课程的原因也是两个，莱恩和麦迪文；跟魔法本身压根没有关系。  
  
每当洛萨在训练场上挥洒热汗，或者结束一场酣畅淋漓的对决坐在地上喘气，总有个声音悄悄说“这才是你”。  
  
可是新的一天开始时，最重要的仍然是他想尽全力护好莱恩，因为人见人爱的小王子身边其实没有其他称得上朋友的人。麦迪文就更别提了，他们来之前，他好像连个能说说魔法以外的话题的对象都没有。这让洛萨怎么放得下？  
  
他沿着盘绕于法师塔外的螺旋坡道往底层走，决定去麦迪文独住的小楼看看，说起来他还没进过二楼的卧室呢。  
  
麦迪文肯定得在卧室里，因为洛萨完全记起来自个儿前一夜有多失控了。愧疚让他越发不好受，但也可耻的有那么一丁点得意和蠢蠢欲动，谁能想到那个冷淡孤高的家伙在床上居然这么乖这么软，十有八九是因为第一次吧，但他又忍不住想或许那全是因为他。  
  
沿着坡道转过半个弯，洛萨站住脚。如果麦迪文没有关上窗，那么从这个角度和高度刚好能望见他卧室里的景象（没错，他有意无意的张望过几次）。  
  
麦迪文确实没有关窗，也确实在卧室里。他就坐在床沿，还穿着那身酒红色的法袍，长长的衣摆下露出两只没穿鞋的脚。  
  
洛萨没看到他的手。洛萨宁可什么也没看到，并且第一次如此痛恨自己的好眼力。  
  
因为麦迪文的双手合在一起被莱恩包在手心里，莱恩就坐在他身旁。他们肩并着肩头挨着头，然后莱恩揽住麦迪文，那只手先是稳稳的握着后者的肩头，接着稍稍向下抚摸上臂，最终在腰侧停下收紧。  
  
麦迪文抬头看了莱恩一眼，低下头，接着又抬头看一眼。  
  
洛萨听不到莱恩在说什么，但那可是莱恩，所以一定是让人欢喜的话。麦迪文的反应也证明了这点，他笑了。纵使看不清脸上的细节，洛萨完全能想象得出来，旁观过无数次他只给莱恩的笑容了。它们总是混合着一点惊喜一点害羞，一点纵容和一点有恃无恐，一点平时藏起来的锋芒和旁人永远也别想染指的温柔。他那样笑的时候，眼睛比指尖的元素更明亮，比水晶做的玫瑰更纯净。  
  
麦迪文半转向莱恩靠过去。莱恩并不比他高大多少，可是麦迪文看起来就像整个人都依偎进了对方怀里。  
  
或许他们只是聊个天，或许只是……  
  
莱恩站起来的时候，洛萨下意识地往后退，一脚踏空险些从坡道和塔身之间的空隙栽下去。  
  
他的背先撞到外墙，本能的伸手抠住突出的白砖，靠着几根手指和还踩着地的那只脚勉强稳住重心，爬回坡道。前后几秒钟的功夫，汗水已浸透了洛萨的衬衣，他半趴半坐在那儿喘气，脚下发软心脏紧缩脑袋发懵，可是比起三十码外正在发生的事，差点失足的惊吓和后怕反而算不上什么了。  
  
莱恩面对麦迪文背朝着窗单膝跪下。  
  
“你忘了王室的血脉只能向先祖跪拜吗”，洛萨想要大吼，但是他不能。  
  
莱恩又一次捧住麦迪文的手，抬起头迎向对方低垂的视线。他们似乎陷入了某种静止的状态，但又分明互相吸引着，连额头也抵到一块儿。没人知道他们说了什么，或者有没有说话。  
  
可是那又有什么要紧的呢，麦迪文不会拒绝莱恩。  
  
所有的声音弃洛萨远去，他身处艾泽拉斯最繁华喧嚣的城市里，却从没有一刻像现在这般孤独无助。莱恩怎么能这样对他。  
  
然而那还不是全部。麦迪文往后坐上床。莱恩的后背在中间挡住了关键部位，但洛萨仍能看到随着被主人拉高的法袍下摆，一寸寸露出来的两条白得不像话的腿。从脚踝到膝盖再到大腿，然后它们曲起来在莱恩的两侧分得更开，连腿根也依稀可见。  
  
麦迪文大约是横躺在了床上，洛萨不知道。他的眼里只看见莱恩站了起来，一脚支地，另一条腿屈膝跨上床，手往前伸摸索着。  
  
像是为了配合，麦迪文抬起下身，脚掌微微陷进床垫。那个姿势可能让他有点吃力，莱恩的另一只手便在他的大腿上下抚摸安抚。  
  
从低头的角度，洛萨知道莱恩正看着麦迪文两腿间的部位。  
  
然后，莱恩俯身，低下头去。  
  
洛萨也低下了头。他的手指死死扣着地面，指甲崩裂开，血迹斑斑沾染了路面上的精美雕刻。但他感觉到的剧痛不是从手指上传来的，地上的鲜血在眼中的血雾前黯然失色。  
  
他蒙着头一路冲出法师区，连撞了好几个路人。  
  
洛萨没有道歉，不敢稍停。他要离莱恩和麦迪文越远越好。如果趴在麦迪文身上的那个人不是莱恩，他根本不知道自己已经做出了什么——即使那是莱恩，他仍然想冲进那个房间做点什么。  
  
衬裤和鞋团成的小包早已不见踪影，不过麦迪文也不需要它们，他说的倒没错，莱恩很好。麦迪文也很好。他们有彼此，根本不需要第三个人来多事。  
  
可是莱恩……莱恩怎么能这样对他。洛萨在嘴里尝到了铁锈味。有个声音冷冷戳破，先背叛对方的难道不正是他自己么。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 安度因洛萨的意外之旅……？

　　当脑袋里的风暴终于稍停，周遭的世界再度清晰，洛萨发现自己站在闪金镇的主干道和东西大道的交汇处。

　　他身穿猎装，一柄匕首悬于腰间。两样都是国王赠送的礼物，莱恩和他的兄长们也各有一套，只不过他们的皮甲和刀柄上还压有代表乌瑞恩家族的狮子纹饰。洛萨尤其喜欢这柄匕首，它小巧精致长不足7寸，无奈法师区严禁携带武器，所以入住学徒宿舍前不得不将之留在了要塞的旧房间里。

　　实际上洛萨记不太清冲出法师区之后的事了，他可能去了一次暴风要塞，不然解释不了这身行头，不过那不重要。他也不知道接下来该去哪儿，那一样不重要，天下之大总有容身之处。

　　或许去遥远的北方，瞧一瞧被称为“银月城”的精灵之都。高等精灵拒绝外人到访，但因为阿拉索帝国与他们的渊源，精灵国王曾特意派使者邀请洛萨去那里生活。当时还是孩童的他只知道吵闹不要与莱恩分开，乌瑞恩三世便以他年纪幼小不宜远离族群为由拒绝了对方。

　　全身散发着“生人勿近”气息的精灵使者倒是跟麦迪文有几分相像。传说银月城的夜景天下无双，只可惜他永远没机会知道沙棕色头发在那样的月色下将泛出怎样的光泽了。

　　还是去丹莫罗吧，去矮人使节津津乐道的铁炉堡住上一阵。听说山腹里的生活无所谓昼夜，起居行止全凭喜好，还听说那里有一种烈酒，酒量再好的人也只要一杯就忘却所有烦恼。然后他便可以隐姓埋名，把血统带来的束缚和负担也统统抛掉，做个无牵无挂、自由自在的游侠，走遍艾泽拉斯的每一个角落，领略名川大河以及……不，不行。

　　要直奔大陆最南端的藏宝海湾，雇一船水手越过无尽海，开往远在世界另一头的卡利姆多。至少在那里不是所有的土地都承载着他与莱恩自童年起的憧憬与向往，不是所有的美景他这些日子来都幻想过带深居简出的麦迪文身临其境。

　　“嘿，小子，想加入守夜人吗？”

　　他转身，看到三四步开外有个中等个子的老年军士，穿一身脏兮兮的铠甲，没戴头盔。“守夜人？”

　　对方上下打量他一眼，摆手就走。“原来是个迷路的贵族少爷。不用麻烦了。”

　　洛萨拧眉，挤过一队路过的旅行商人，追上去。

　　“我从没听说过闪金镇有守夜人队伍，这里出了什么事？”

　　“没看见镇里的公告栏？你一定是从暴风城来的。听我的劝，小少爷，快快回家吧。这儿不是你这种人该来的地方，弄脏漂亮衣服事小，要是有个三长两短——”

　　“我这种人？”洛萨一个箭步拦住他的去路，“那你是哪种人？无所事事对来往路人评头论足的人？”

　　“注意点，小子，我是这里的治安官。”

　　“那就尽你的职责保护好镇上的人，而不是把时间浪费在用衣服评判他们上。”

　　对方张大嘴巴，愣了愣。“呵，还挺有气势。”随即他的眼睛落在洛萨的匕首上，脸色微变，“好吧……好吧，为我的态度道个歉。最近大家的日子都不好过。”

　　近距离观察下，洛萨忽然意识到眼前这个人可能才四十后半，只是满眼血丝，眉目间格外苍老，连下巴上的大胡子都几乎全白了。

　　“重新介绍下，我是闪金镇的治安官，叫我杜汉就行。”

　　他正想杜撰个名字，杜汉连连摇手。“别别，光你那把小玩具就不是普通贵族能用的。这样，我不问你也别说，我把镇上的事告诉你，刚才的不愉快咱们就当没发生过，然后各走各的。怎么样？”

　　正合心意，洛萨当即点头。

　　杜汉叹了口气。“都是难民闹的，从西部荒野来的，听说那里只有北方沿着大道的农场还在苦苦支持。他们中大部分人的目的地是暴风城，个别会去东边的河畔镇或者南方的夜色镇。可是不久前，暴风城突然大量缩减了每天接纳的难民人数，于是人一下子全滞留在了我们镇上。”他指向东北角水晶湖的方向，“岸边有片空地，本来是给个别难民临时睡一觉好继续上路的，现在那里搭的木棚都连成片了。流浪汉和乞丐越来越多，打架滋事、盗窃，骚扰居民的事件翻了几倍，我们人手捉襟见肘，而且这一周又出来好些怪事。”

　　洛萨暗暗心惊，西部荒野的匪患竟已严重至此了吗。“什么怪事？”

　　“棚区的家伙说晚上听到一种怪笑声，还有人声称看到半鱼半人的东西从湖里钻出来。”

　　“鱼人？”许多许多年前暴风城的兵力曾与那些丑陋的怪物恶战，虽然最后将它们赶出了艾尔文森林但也付出惨痛代价，洛萨在不少军事战略类的书籍里读到过。

　　“他们是这么说的，没人有证据。不过打那以后，几乎每天都有人来吵吵说棚区里又有人失踪了。我看他们十有八九是喝醉酒滚进水晶湖了，要么就是为了点吃的或者地盘——你知道，到了那地步他们还有什么干不出来？”

　　他对难民的轻蔑态度令洛萨皱眉。

　　“可是流言一传开，正经的居民和商旅也着了慌，这不，逼着我找人给他们守夜呢。”

　　“闪金镇不是有西泉要塞的卫兵守卫吗？”

　　“他们忙着对付豺狼人。”杜汉哼道，“自身难保咯。”

　　“豺狼人？据我所知，那些野兽只在夜色镇以南的无人丛林里出没。”

　　“往西走要不了半天就是要塞，跟伤亡的士兵去说这话吧。镇上的医师就留了一个，其他全过去帮忙了。”

　　“那就跟暴风城求援。国王陛下——”

　　“他能有什么办法？”

　　洛萨怒道：“你这是什么口气。”

　　“知道今年初夏征兵才招到多少人吗？”杜汉反问，“不到预计的三分之一，哪来的人手给我们。”

　　“那么多无家可归的人呢？难道里面没有可用的青壮年？他们会有食物、衣服和住处，受人尊敬并为国王效力。”

　　杜汉哈哈大笑。“只可惜征兵官不是你。他们都是些雇农、矿工、小偷地痞，大字不识几个的粗人。谁会要他们？暴风城护卫队？骑士团？那都是你这种——跟你差不多的年轻才俊才能去的地方。”

　　洛萨不语。他和莱恩在要塞长大，对暴风城军营熟悉的就像自个儿的卧室一样，也都盼望着将来能成为一名光荣的战士。可身为乌瑞恩三世之子和阿拉希最后的血脉，他们俩即没能当上护卫队的新兵也没能在骑士团里得到见习的位置。国王明明知道他们的愿望，却还是把他们送到了埃兰那里。

　　“听着，那群豺狼人不但凶残可怕，而且很有组织。他们有个首领，只知道叫霍格，听说有两个人这么高，光一只爪子就抵得上一个人头那么大。要塞几次出兵围剿它们，无人生还。我们不知道给暴风城护卫队发了多少求援信，结果嘛我想你也猜到了。”

　　杜汉从兜里掏出一张皱巴巴的纸，洛萨接过一看，原来是霍格的通缉令，那画像显然是从什么图签上描来的，就只是个普通的豺狼人而已，并不是霍格的真面目。真正吸引他的是下面的文字。“……将其击杀者暴风城护卫队必有重赏。指挥官哈蒙德·克雷。”

　　“今年春天来的，一开始还真有傻子以为能靠这个发财，哼。”

　　洛萨不明白。护卫队的通缉令由指挥官签名批发，也就是说他们早知道霍格及其手下的所作所为。可是为什么在西泉要塞形势危急后反而不闻不问了呢？这里头一定有哪里出了问题。

　　“要塞的队长呢？”

　　 “伯克？守着他的塔大门不出，需要真刀真枪的事，一向是由下头代劳了的。”杜汉讥讽道。

　　洛萨深吸口气。“你不打算去支援他们。”

　　“去送死？那白痴光长个子不长脑袋，根本不知道怎么带兵。西泉要塞本来不缺兵力大有赢面，硬生生被他作成了现在这样。要不是他家里在暴风城算个小贵族——”治安官顿了顿，“总之我手下的人一个都不能少，否则镇里就要大乱。前天狮王之傲的老板还来跟我说闹鬼哩，什么他起夜时发现女儿不在床上但门窗全都关着，大伙到处找没找着，等天亮他一回家发现小姑娘好好的睡着。我让镇上的女教师去陪她住了一晚也啥事没有。尽知道添乱，真是够了。”

　　“那群豺狼人还有它们的首领霍格在哪一带流窜？”

　　“流窜？谁说了‘流窜’？它们就在西泉要塞正南方的森林里扎营，有时候到了晚上甚至能从这看到林子里的炊烟！你敢相信吗？”

　　“炊烟离寂寞河多远？”

　　“什么？”

　　“你说它们在要塞正南方的森林里扎营，那片森林就在寂寞河北岸。以你的经验，你觉得林子里的炊烟离河道多远？”洛萨不知道在军营里见过多少次王国各区域的地形沙盘，他闭着眼都能画出艾尔文的全貌。

　　“不会太远，一二百码最多了。从这里往南走的岸边就是马科伦农场，我在那眺望过。”

　　“我记得还有一个农场离森林更近，那里情况怎么样？。”

　　“没错，是费尔斯通老头的农场，跟森林只隔着一条小溪。一开始他还巴望着能靠他和几个雇农守住农场，可怜他家老太一大把年纪成了寡妇。现在已经没人敢去那了。你问这些干什么？”

　　“好奇罢了。”洛萨知道问不出更多有用的消息，便借故道了别。

　　他在狮王之傲旅店找了点东西吃。店主人牢牢抱着个小女孩坐在柜台后谁也不搭理，一副魂不守舍的模样。

　　出门又遇见杜汉。 “等等。”对方叫住他。“别做傻事，年轻人。”

　　“我不知道你在说什么。”

　　“听着，我干上这操蛋的治安官前，有个不错的家庭。我的儿子，他叫查理，是个好孩子，又聪明又勇敢，没有比他更正直善良的孩子了，他最大的愿望就是当个英雄。”杜汉低下头看着碎石路面，“可惜如今这个世道，那样的好孩子活不长久。他在寂寞河里没了的时候跟你差不多大小。听我说，回家去吧。就算不为了你自己，也为了你的家人。”

　　可洛萨是这世上最后一个阿拉希人了，就连莱恩也失去了，还能回哪呢？他捏紧拳头，大步向镇外走去，指甲断裂的地方突然痛的不行。

　　杜汉兀自喊着。“你想比我的查理走得远，至少把那玩具藏起来，换个真家伙！”

　　天际泛黄时，洛萨终于赶到了西泉要塞。直觉告诉他杜汉没有撒谎，但他仍然想要亲眼看一看。

　　结果要塞的情况比想象中更糟糕。工事破损、防卫形同虚设，哨塔下的训练场满是伤员，还有作战能力的士兵也个个神色萎靡，放弃希望听天由命的气氛笼罩着整个区域，一路走进要塞居然没遇到半个阻拦的人。

　　伯克队长身高近两米壮得像座塔，见到他的第一反应是朝地上吐口水。“哪来的野小子？”

　　洛萨不想以貌取人，可这家伙比起“暴风城护卫队驻西泉要塞分队队长”更像个强盗头子。他告诉对方希望帮忙对抗豺狼人，却被连连追问从哪里得来的消息。

　　“闪金镇的治安官。”

　　话音未落，一串龌龊下流至极的咒骂从伯克嘴里飙出来，有些字眼洛萨在暴风城的地下拳市里都没听到过。他又惊又怒，简直不敢相信这样的人居然是神圣的暴风城护卫队的一员。

　　“欠教训的杂种！”伯克骂骂咧咧，“这里好得很，不需要毛都没长齐的小鬼来多事。”

　　洛萨再也忍耐不了，亮出阿拉索徽记。“你在跟安度因·洛萨，激流堡领主说话。”他的头衔和身份更多的只是一种象征，并不能给他凌驾于正式军官的权力，但它们起码可以起一点威吓作用。

　　“你说这里好得很？你有多久没走出过这座要塞了，伯克队长？你还打算将多少国王的士兵葬送在豺狼人手里？”

　　伯克脸色大变，脚下一软跌坐到地上像一团没了主心骨的烂肉。“国王陛下派你来的？”

　　洛萨惊愕不已，表面上则只咬定是路过闪金镇听闻豺狼人祸害乡里便想来帮忙。

　　于是短短几秒钟血色又奇迹般地回到伯克脸上。“杜汉管好他自己的事就够了。”他狼狈的爬起来，弯腰驼背冲洛萨满脸堆笑，“您放心，大人，这一片儿绝对没有问题，别听那些惟恐天下不乱的人胡说八道。豺狼人不足为患，都在我的控制之下。”

　　被问到双方交战情况时，伯克答的不甘不愿避重就轻，为几次伤亡惨重的行动找足了理由，什么兵力不足，情报有误，双方体力差距悬殊，森林树木繁茂易守难攻，地面遍布豺狼人陷阱等等等等。可是在洛萨听来，最主要的问题是几次交火他都选择了正面与敌人硬碰硬，以致在初期便无谓的牺牲了大量精锐。暴风城怎么会对这种无能之辈委以重任？多少大好男儿因此陨命？

　　伯克还在口吐飞沫为自己开脱，并保证天亮后派残余兵力再发起一轮攻击。他显然已经从刚才的震惊中恢复过来了，面对洛萨的劝阻抛出一堆又一堆冠冕堂皇的理由，最后甚至高呼气口号来：“西泉要塞上下一心，为国王陛下而战！为暴风城而战！”

　　洛萨抬头盯着那张面目可憎的脸，生出个既荒唐又可怕的想法，伯克的所作所为简直就像抓住一切机会故意送手下的士兵去送死。

　　离开时再次路过训练场，伤病们或坐或躺，那空洞的眼神和麻木的表情即令洛萨愤怒也让他的心为之颤抖，只恨自己不能为他们做点什么。

　　伯克嘱咐了两名从头到脚毫发无伤的亲兵“护送”他前往目的地，尽管他压根没说过自己要去哪里。路上洛萨借尿遁甩脱了他们，他蜷缩着身体躲在草丛里，士兵的长刀就从距头顶不到三寸的地方横扫过去，削断的草茎落了一脸。

　　几个小时后，洛萨躺在费尔斯通农场被遗弃的干草车上，看着夜色一点点将艾尔文森林笼罩。这一天从镶金玫瑰的渡鸦开始，几乎每件事都在挑战、甚至超出了他的认知，不过当额头被第一滴雨水打湿时，他已经很确定这个夜晚将以鲜血为结束——再不会有家庭破碎于霍格的利爪之下。

　　从正面进攻豺狼人营地无异羊入虎口，洛萨的计划是沿着寂寞河绕到后方偷袭杀掉霍格。

　　他在被遗弃的农场里找到了草绳、干草叉和一把锈迹斑斑的柴刀。带着它们在水里行走不容易，但为了避开林子里的巡逻和陷阱这是唯一的办法。

　　雨夜在陌生的河道前行，现在想来实在非常鲁莽凶险，可当时他却一点犹豫没有，看到林子上方升起烟雾，便脱掉猎装靴子背着工具下了水。

　　寂寞河水势湍急，靠近岸边的河床泥泞软滑，幸好有叉子探路并刺进淤泥中帮助稳定重心，有几次洛萨不得不走到河水及胸深处时，能明显感觉到强劲的暗流从身边激荡涌过。

　　他在一片河滩登陆潜入树林。高大的林木遮挡住本就黯淡的星月，不断往眼里流的雨水也带来了不少麻烦，可除此以外一切出乎意料的顺利。没有巡逻、守卫，没有陷阱，没有萤火飞舞干扰，雨声掩盖了所有动静，循着黑暗中几点摇曳的火光，洛萨轻易便找到了豺狼人营地。

　　他借助绳索爬上外围的一棵大树，居高临下查探敌情。所谓的营地其实不过是十几个简陋低矮的粗布帐篷。雨越下越急，营火一个接一个被雨水浇灭冒出青烟，大部分豺狼人已经躲进了帐篷，只有十来个还留在雨中，彼此挤着推搡着在泥地上翻滚，不时发出忽高忽低的嚎叫声，对四周树林里可能存在的威胁没有半点防备。

　　洛萨根据帐篷上的倒影粗略估算了下，整个营地最多百来头豺狼人。他还注意到营地中央有一顶略微高些的主帐，就在他困惑一群乌合之众怎么能连连击溃要塞正规军的时候，主帐的布帘被掀开，一头穿着简易铠甲的豺狼人钻了出来。外头的怪物们纷纷站起，对着它发出一种介于狗和猪之间的叫声。

　　那一定就是霍格。它冲着那一小群豺狼人低吼了几下，等它们都钻进附近的帐篷，独自往寂寞河方向走去。

　　洛萨简直不敢相信自己的好运气，连忙溜下树悄悄跟在后头。

　　豺狼人首领一直走到靠近河边的地方才停下，眺望对岸。河滩上没有树木，洛萨望着它的背影，不禁对自然的恶意心生戒备。

　　那是一头恶狼、狂犬、箭猪和人类以最邪恶狰狞的方式混合到一起的畸形产物，以后肢直立行走，上半身比下半身粗壮至少两倍，背部耸起，本该是鬃毛的地方生满锐利的尖刺，粗短的脖子上长着一个似狼似猪的脑袋。唯一值得安慰的是，它并不像传言中有两个人那么高。

　　洛萨抹了把脸上的雨水拔出柴刀，无声无息向目标接近。在此之前他从未取过人命（任何生命），他的双手因为过于紧绷微微颤抖，耳朵里的心跳声甚至一度盖过了雨声。

　　忽然，霍格站直了扬起头用力吸鼻子，洛萨猛然想起豺狼人拥有异乎寻常的敏锐嗅觉，而他已然靠得太近了。

　　不能等了！洛萨向前疾冲两步高高跃起，借助全身的重量和去势向敌人挥砍。柴刀的弯勾堪堪扎进霍格的背，仿佛硬生生砸上一块磐石，震得他手腕剧痛。

　　霍格嚎叫一声猛的旋身，巨大的力量直接把洛萨抛飞了出去。他摔在河滩的碎石上，眼冒金星，差点直接背过气。霍格试图拔出横插在背上的柴刀，但肩膀上的护甲、驼背和过于粗壮的上肢使之无法如愿，于是反射着黄绿色光芒的兽眼又锁定了洛萨，那一截没入的刀尖仿佛没有造成任何影响。

　　洛萨从地上爬起。生死一线，他反而前所未有的冷静，抓起地上的石头向猛扑过来的霍格掷去。霍格怒吼着用前爪挡开，而他等的就是这个空档。他就地一滚，从漏洞钻进去，拔出腰上的匕首扎进怪物的膝盖内侧奋力一拧。霍格惨叫起来，一脚将他踢翻。顾不得身侧剧痛，洛萨再次翻身跃起，撞向摇摇晃晃的敌人。

　　他们一起倒在地上，霍格背上的柴刀被它自己的体重深深压进背脊，惨叫声愈发凄厉。洛萨拔出它腿上的匕首，照准胸口猛刺下去。他一定刺中了要害，飙出来的热血瞬间喷了他满头满脸。

　　霍格激烈的挥舞四肢，垂死挣扎。洛萨死死抓住它的肩甲，抽出匕首再一次狠扎下去，接着再一刀、又一刀，在没有被护甲遮蔽的任何地方捅进去，拖拉横拽扩大致命的创口。

　　他不知道自己持续了多久，直到匕首“锵”的一声被两块甲片卡住。他拔了一下，没拔出来，这才注意到身下的怪物早已一动不动没了声息。他被冰冷的雨水冲刷着，浸泡在温热腥臭的血液和从划开的肚皮流出来的脏器里。如果那时候有第二个人在一边旁观，可能会觉得他的行为嗜血残忍，宛若癫狂，并不比他口中的怪物体面高尚。

　　莱恩不止一次说他是天生的战士，一位骑士团的骑士则在观看他与同龄人的对练后，不无担忧的摇头，说他还不明白战斗的真正意义——需要找到能够约束他的东西。那一刻，洛萨有些明白了。伟大的战士必须有一股与生俱来的、能够在爆发时压倒一切的血性和狠劲，但那是一把双刃剑，它激发无限的潜力也诱使人在杀戮的快意中迷失方向。

　　空气中依然浮动中浓重的血味，但猩红的狂热和第一次将武器送入血肉的震颤终究平复下来。他知道自己做了正确的事，鲁莽、丑陋、凶残，但也必须完成的事。为了保护无辜的人，他还会这么做无数次，让双手染上更多的鲜血。

　　突来的危机感让洛萨回头。河滩与树林的交界处，一双双黄绿色的眼睛无声的注视着他，蠢蠢欲动但又踌躇不前。

　　他让它们害怕了，或许在它们的眼里，他才是真正的怪物。只有洛萨自己知道，当时的他已是强虏之末。

　　可能那些怪物也终于反应过来，平静刹那间分崩离析，所有在河滩上的活物动了起来。

　　洛萨冲向寂寞河，一次也没有回头，因为他知道只要慢了半步就是在利爪下肠穿肚烂的结局。黑暗中的急流是死神的温床，也是他唯一的希望。

　　须臾间河水没到腰际，几头比较强壮的豺狼人也已追至。洛萨手无寸铁，只得边退边左右躲闪，飞溅的水花阻挡视线，险象环生。突地，他脚下一滑，连叫嚷都来不及便被汹涌的暗流冲了出去。

　　河岸向后疾驰，豺狼人变成几个灰暗的小点。洛萨在水中挣扎，睁不开眼，分不清方向，抓不到任何东西。急流忽而将他推出水面，可还来不及喘口气又被再度卷进河底。空气从一点点从胸腔里被挤出来，河水与泥沙不断往孔洞灌进去，他全身痛的要命，四肢则不由自主的舒展松弛。明知道死神就在眼前，却无能为力。

　　据说人死前整个漫长的一生会在脑中回放，可是洛萨没有那么长的人生。他只能看到两个傻小子心安理得的虚度光阴，浑不知周遭暗潮汹涌；他还看到一个孤独的黑影，一度如此贴近却还是那么遥远。

　　他不能死在这里。

　　他还没有告诉莱恩他爱他，还没有向麦迪文道歉再请求一个机会去了解更多。他还有太多需要做的事情，太多想和他们一起去的地方。

　　洛萨挣出水面，强撑开刺痛的眼睛。河道恰巧在这时拐弯，一株倾倒的水杉就横在远处的水面上方。他不知道从哪里生出来一股力气，拼了命踩水把头脸露在外面，与杉木几乎擦肩而过的刹那，暴起抱住枝干，硬生生靠着两只手爬了上去。

　　树干被他的体重压得微微颤抖，到河岸边二十来码的距离平时不过三跨两跃，现在却远得仿佛通往另一个世界。生者的世界。枝条叶片不断从他的脸上、手臂和小腿划过去，带起一阵阵隐隐约约的刺痛。到后来洛萨已经感觉不到疼痛了，他精疲力尽，支撑着他往前爬的只剩下那一点点想念。

　　终于他翻身摔下树干，下半身泡在水里上半身扒着岸边的泥地。莱恩要是看到他的惨状十有八九得气得再给他一拳，想到他让洛萨安心，他就是他的定点，他的锚；他怎么会蠢得想要离开他们。

　　他真的笑了几下，嘶哑的声音很快被咳嗽取代，河水从鼻孔和嘴里喷吐出来，而那耗尽了他的最后一丝力气。


	8. Chapter 8

洛萨可能迷迷糊糊睡着了十几分钟，直到莱恩的声音再次响起。  
  
“安度因？”  
  
他揉着酸涩的眼睛抬头，发现窗帘间已透进光亮，莱恩不知何时坐到了躺椅上，而且似乎看着他很久了。  
  
“天快亮了，再过一会我去换身衣服请主教过来。要是麦德醒了，给他吃点东西。别再刺激他，知道吗？”  
  
洛萨做个受伤捧心的动作。“至少有一半是他挑起的。”  
  
莱恩无奈的摇头，看向毫无动静的大床，不安和关切溢于言表。而洛萨则看着他，命令自己别去想如果麦迪文又一睡不起会对他的王造成多大的打击。可要是麦迪文这次是真真正正的“苏醒”了，那么因为他的沉睡被忽略无视或者暂缓的问题不可避免的又将被推上浪尖。“我去请主教。”  
  
莱恩挑眉。“理由？”  
  
“你是国王了，跑腿之类的事还是让我来——”  
  
“王座厅都能席地而坐的人居然这么勤快了？”  
  
圣光在上，洛萨只是觉得王座下那四头黄金狮子雕像靠起来很舒服，明明是莱恩更喜欢他那么干，甚至绕着弯纵容他。  
  
加冕日前一天，预演完了后他一屁股坐在王座下，直呼这些仪式根本是为了折磨人。准国王站在阶前瞧了一会，说相信暴风城将前所未有的强大，洛萨笑嘻嘻回答是因为新国王，莱恩弯腰抚摸他脸侧的疤痕，说因为新国王的座下有五头雄狮，而过去的国王们只有四只。于是洛萨索性躺下来，把脑袋搁在其中一只狮子的脚掌上，问莱恩要不要骑骑看（反正更大不敬的事他们都干过）。前天的事而已，感觉却像隔了一辈子那么久远。  
  
他试着找借口拖延时间。“不怕我跟他把这地方拆了？我喜欢你的床。”  
  
国王丢过来一个白眼。“说重点。”  
  
他叹了口气，翻身而起膝行两步到躺椅边，把手臂搁在莱恩的腿上。  
  
“万一他醒了，我想知道他会不会趁这个机会离开。”  
  
莱恩明显的一僵，声音压得比先前更低。“离开？他醒后的第一件事就是来见我们！”  
  
“昨天是你的加冕日。”  
  
“难道这不足以证明什么吗？”  
  
当然。“所以我才放心让你和他独处一室。”  
  
“什么、这是什么意思？”要不是被压住腿莱恩大概当场就得跳起来，现在也只有与麦迪文有关的事能让他那么失态了。“你真心认为麦德会……你们俩到底出了什么事？自从他沉睡后，你每次提到他都是这个样子。”  
  
所以他们越来越少谈及麦迪文，直到再也不提。其实在这一点上洛萨同意他，只要麦迪文还是他们认识的那个麦迪文，他就绝不可能对他们的王不利。  
  
“我们俩不一向这样？”  
  
“不，我记得。”莱恩显然没打算让他蒙混过去，“从你不告而别被我们找着一直到我遇袭前那段时间，有时候我觉得你们俩快互为对方的影子了。”  
  
洛萨勉强笑了笑。那确实是很好的几年，好得不像真实存在过。  
  
“我知道他始终有事瞒着我，你也一样。我应该在意，但从来没有，因为我相信你们。如果你们觉得有些事我不需要知道，又有何妨。如果我爱的人和这世上最忠诚英勇的勇士、守护者认为那样更好，那么我便不需要，因为他们会看顾我和这片土地。可是现在，我必须要问了——”莱恩捧起他的脸，不允许他避开，“我昏迷期间到底出了什么事？为什么你像对待敌人一样戒备我们的挚友？”  
  
可是所有人都知道发生了什么。乌瑞恩三世牺牲后暴风城一度陷入绝境，是莱恩站出来给了所有人新的希望，但直到麦迪文烧掉两座巨魔城镇战局才真正得以扭转。然而守护者也就此倒下，幸好不久后莱恩苏醒过来与洛萨一起，两位摄政王并肩作战将暴风城带向了最后的胜利。战争结束后，守护者的巨大雕像在掌声和喝彩中落座于暴风城，以示国王及其子民的爱戴与感激。  
  
“……他烧掉了两个城镇。”  
  
“都是巨魔的城镇，并且为暴风城奠定了胜局。它们是敌人，你还记得清杀过多少巨魔吗？”  
  
“我们在战场上杀死它们，夜里偷袭它们的营地，这跟那不一样。他动手前特意释放了一个魔法罩盖住整座城镇，紫色的，没有人出得来也没有人进得去。然后地上开始喷火。我们和那些巨魔只隔着——”洛萨张开手臂比划，“这么点距离。看着它们尖叫、拼了命往半空中蹦，最后全被烧成灰。男的女的，还有小孩。幸好只有我的骑士团在场。”  
  
莱恩沉默了好一会，但他眼中信任和坚定的光芒不曾片刻动摇。  
  
“他是为了保护我们，身为守护者那是他的职责。如果不是他，还会有多少士兵命丧阿拉希高地？他没有任何可指摘的地方。”  
  
洛萨一点也不意外，莱恩从很久以前起就是这么无条件的相信麦迪文，可他试着回忆那天的情景——守护者本人面对满地焦土时，表情远不如此刻的国王镇定。  
  
“你知道他是对的，并且保护了他。所以游吟诗人的歌里只有‘守护者用强大的魔法消灭了怪物的城市’这样笼统的描述和过于离奇夸张的想象。你没有让一点不利于他的细节流传出去。”  
  
他能说什么？作为守护者麦迪文承受的压力已经够大够多了。  
  
有意思的是当他们还年轻的时候，他和莱恩都只注意到了这个头衔光明的一面。尽管有埃兰的忠告在前，他依然打心眼里为麦迪文高兴骄傲。后来麦迪文的力量与日俱增，有那么一两次洛萨看到他定定注视空气中某个不存在的目标喃喃自语，肩膀往下仿佛被无形的东西重压着。可他们仍然盲目的认为那只是暂时的不适，相信他能自己处理好，毕竟魔法相关的种种他们也帮不上忙。  
  
洛萨还拿这个跟他开过玩笑，揶揄他的法力似乎不及传说故事里的守护者那么神乎其神。  
  
麦迪文答得很认真：“我体内的魔法能量在等待爆发的时机，或许是一次战争。”  
  
“怎么，你又成预言家了？”  
  
“它要么已经打响了，要么正在来的路上。”麦迪文似笑非笑，答非所问，“你的领悟总是晚一点。不过提瑞斯法林地地区有个说法‘迟到总比不到好。’”  
  
洛萨才不管什么说法不说法，拦腰抱住他滚到草地上。等他们闹完回到篝火旁一看，莱恩已经把靠猎到的野味吃了大半。  
  
麦迪文是对的，战争确实来了，一切天翻地覆。  
  
“自从你父王去世他就很不稳定，把责任都揽到自己头上。你出事后他的情况越发糟糕。待在帐篷里谁也不见，连东西都不吃。”洛萨低声咕哝，“我最恨他那个样子。”  
  
莱恩说：“你该跟他谈谈。”  
  
“去了。”  
  
“吵起来了？”  
  
“差点打起来。”实际上更像是麦迪文故意激怒他找打，但是在最后一秒，几乎能引爆空气的怒火变成了另一种热意。  
  
莱恩眼皮一跳，抓住他的双手，似乎在寻找一种不那么尖锐的责备方式。“那可不是一个荣誉骑士该做的事，麦德不会对你动手，再说也是他教会了我们怎么应对法师。”  
  
麦迪文确实不会对洛萨使用魔法，但他一点也不介意动用他的“爪子”。而且莱恩恐怕记错了，是埃兰逼着他们背诵常见魔法的类型、特征、释放距离、覆盖范围和杀伤力。麦迪文倒是私下单独教过洛萨，教他怎么杀死他们。  
  
“我叫他留下——命令他留在避难谷底。派了人看着他。”战事紧急，他没有时间深思或者做更妥善的安排。  
  
莱恩开始摇头，显然已猜到结果。  
  
“我们在萨多尔大桥扑了个空，预计那些巨魔还没得到消息，决定连夜直取敌方主营。可是一翻过山头就看到他站在那儿脚下踩着法阵，山谷里的巨魔城镇已经化成了灰。”也没见着营地，多半是被他顺带烧了。真正的兵不血刃。  
  
“他只是在履行自己的责任。自从他成为守护者后，多少人怀疑、中伤过他？他有没有让我们失望过？没有。那些指控成真过吗？没有。所有的人里，你最不应该怀疑他。我以前就说过，有时候你想的太多了。”  
  
洛萨低下头，自问为什么明知道结果还一再尝试。两根手指托住他的下巴，又把他的脸抬起来。  
  
莱恩的表情复杂极了，他们共同经历过不知多少次巨变，风云诡谲中他始终是洛萨的明灯，可现在望着这双琥珀色的眼睛，洛萨却感到了久违的迷惘。  
  
“你这么耿耿于怀，究竟是因为他解决敌人的手段还是因为他违背了你的命令？”  
  
莱恩的声音不高不低，听在洛萨耳里却好似一声惊雷。他猛地甩头挣开对方的手，心跳如擂鼓，即是惊慌失措也有委屈恼怒。  
  
莱恩抓握住他的后颈施压。“你的国王要知道真相。”  
  
洛萨没有答案，直到这一刻前从未怀疑过自己的动机。难道他错了吗？  
  
可是麦迪文在阿拉希高地的两次出手违背了他们信奉的每一条骑士准则，为什么莱恩就是看不清呢。  
  
他说守护者的职责是保护所有人。对麦迪文而言，“所有人”是谁？他跟着他们去了无数地方，洛萨能数出一堆他喜欢的东西，只是里头鲜少有人的影子。  
  
麦迪文还对派对热衷过，那段时间卡拉赞可谓夜夜笙歌日日醉，大陆上最美丽的舞娘、最能说会道的游吟诗人、最富盛名的剧团不请自来。然而身为主人的他常常只举杯做壁上观，甚至一连几天待在塔顶不露面，仿佛他真正感兴趣的只是让那座塔保持热闹的表象。  
  
他对人情世故知之甚少，对普通人的日常琐碎、喜怒哀乐也鲜有感同身受的表现。除了极个别人（已过逝的埃兰，洛萨和莱恩），麦迪文跟其他人没有真正的互动、交际或者情感联系。  
  
洛萨曾经乐观的认为自己和莱恩能改变他，一度也似乎成功了，但是最终他们只是成了继埃兰之后的又两个例外。  
  
这样一个超然的人却偏偏肩负保护人的责任。麦迪文凭借什么决定人们是否需要他的援手？以什么标准判断人们需要他做到哪一步？如果他无法保护所有人，面对艰难抉择时又依托什么进行取舍？  
  
谁来监督他不滥用魔法？  
  
洛萨无法不想。麦迪文第二次火烧巨魔城镇，究竟是为了保护所有人还是为了替莱恩复仇？  
  
也就是那个时候他又想起了魔法四定律：魔法是强大的力量。魔法腐朽人心。魔法令人上瘾。使用魔法必将招来扭曲虚空的邪恶生物。  
  
想起了埃兰告诉过他的话，“施法者必受魔法影响，力量愈强者愈受其害”。曾经莫名无解的话语突然间显得无比真实可怕。  
  
当守护者真正的力量在麦迪文体内觉醒，他还是他们的麦德吗？  
  
洛萨没有得到答案。震惊中他尚来不及开口，麦迪文便无声无息倒了下去，再没有醒来。  
  
“你没看到当时的情景。”他对莱恩说，“他爆发出来的力量。我自问过无数次‘还有谁能约束他？’因为从那天起，我知道我不能。”  
  
“他才是守护者，他——”  
  
一个声音插进来，微弱但不容忽略。“我不在的时候你们就这样过？”  
  
“麦德！”  
  
他们居然专注得连麦迪文醒了都没有发现。他听到多少？洛萨反手按住莱恩的肩膀，低语：“我希望你能。”  
  
窗外钟声回响，仿佛一切都计算好了。  
  
他拿起餐盘走到床边放下，替麦迪文拨开粘在脸颊上的发丝，亲吻对方的额头，用只有两个人能听到的音量恳求。  
  
“我去去就来，留下。”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 这一章接第七章  
> * 有洛萨被强那个啥未遂的情节  
> * 查理（本老师饰演）、维德等人物来自《决战犹马镇》，有提到查理被虐待……  
> * 大量暴力情节和非主角死亡

如果这是个童话故事，洛萨醒来时会发现自己已经回到了安全的暴风城，莱恩和麦迪文陪在床边告诉他一切都过去了。甚至，他可能只是做了个噩梦。  
  
然而恢复知觉时他仍然趴在河边，脸上伤口刺痛，全身的骨头肌肉像被碾碎了的残渣，强行塞进皮囊里才不至于散成一滩。有个不算沉但也无法忽略的重量在他的背上、屁股上跳来跳去，发出粗嘎难听的叫声，持续不断的骚扰堪比火上浇油。  
  
他那几近停摆的脑袋花了半天功夫才反应过来是只鸟。他一点儿也不想理会它，因为闭上眼再次被黑暗拥抱的念头实在太过诱人。背上的蠢鸟却似乎打定了主意不要他好过，得寸进尺往头上蹦不说，居然还用喙啄他。  
  
一颗石子砸中后脑勺，洛萨的忍耐终于到了头，勉力抬起手臂往后挥去。  
  
他没有打中任何东西，但听到了翅膀扑腾和怒气冲冲的啼叫。地上一道黑影掠过，离了老远还“哑哑——”不停。也就是那时候，远处传来马蹄声和车轮滚过路面发出的声响。  
  
他张开嘴呼救，火烧般的喉咙只能勉强嘶嘶作声，于是急中生智捡起地上的石子扔过去，一颗接着又一颗，可惜它们都乏力的落在了道路与河滩之间的草丛里。  
  
眼看希望再度渺茫，忽听见一个青年男子的声音喊道：“老大，那里好像有人！”  
  
马车声戛然而止。求生的欲望驱使洛萨又捡起块石头，奋力朝声音来处仍去。圣光保佑，这次他听到了咒骂和石头弹落在道路上的声音。  
  
“你们别动。”第二个人听起来上了年纪，语气从容，“查理，跟我过去看看。”  
  
草丛左右分开，两个影子笼罩住洛萨。进入视线的刀鞘让他本能的想起身防卫，却连动动手指的力气都使不上来。  
  
“老大，犯不着为个野小子浪费时间。咱们已经比补给交货期限迟到一天了。”  
  
洛萨被翻过来，突如其来的晕眩感导致眼前一阵昏黑。有人“咦”了声，接着那两只手又将他早已破烂的衬衣领口拉得更开。  
  
糟了，他的徽记。  
  
一阵令人不安的沉默后，“老大”笑了。“浪费时间？亲爱的查理，有了他，我们再也不用狼和鱼了。叫凯文掉头，让那些怪物自生自灭去吧。”  
  
洛萨被压制得动弹不得，急怒攻心反而又晕了过去。  
  
醒来时他躺在一张木板床上（也是房间里唯一的家具），主要的伤口已简单处理过。房门紧锁，床上方的窗户也封死了，只凿出两个巴掌大的通风孔。  
  
他挣扎着把眼睛凑上去，发现外边是一片陈旧破败的双层民居，他所在的这栋木屋应该也是其中之一。  
  
天色已近黄昏，洛萨不知道自己昏迷了多久。大半天还是几天？不管怎样，至少两天一夜过去了，莱恩一定发现了异常——不，他一定急疯了。  
  
想到对方让他一下子失去了冷静，咬紧牙关侧身撞向窗户。老旧的木头只颤巍巍震了震，反倒是他自己伤口吃痛一屁股跌坐回床上。  
  
房门应声被踹开，两个陌生男人冲进来。看清情况后一个奔下楼，另一个身材瘦削的举起手中的十字弩，弩臂照着他的额头就是一下。  
  
“老实点！”  
  
洛萨被打得眼冒金星，牙齿磕碰满嘴血味。他强撑了下没撑住，恰好是脸上的伤口砸到木板，冷汗潮水般从额头漫下来，混合着鲜血流到木头上。  
  
他认得这个声音，查理。  
  
又一群人拥进房间，一张凳子被拉进来摆到正中央面对床。最后，一个五十岁上下的男人不急不慢走进来坐下。“晚上好，孩子。”  
  
洛萨立刻听出这就是河滩边的“老大”。他没有理睬，拖动不听使唤的手脚，慢慢坐起背靠住墙，拒绝在敌人面前露出脆弱无助的模样。  
  
对方饶有趣味的看着，仿佛在欣赏什么解闷的小玩意，对他脸上的血迹只字不提。“不用害怕，孩子。先吃点东西，别让人说本·维德怠慢了贵客。”  
  
查理从另一个人手中接过盘子、水杯放到床板上，目光狠毒像要生生剜死洛萨。  
  
洛萨毫不示弱回瞪过去，这家伙大概二十四五个头又瘦又矮，但教有平时一半的力气在，真打起来鹿死谁手还未可知呢。  
  
盘子里只有两个拳头大的燕麦面包，显然维德既不要饿死他，也不想让他恢复太多体力制造麻烦。  
  
洛萨抓起食物塞进嘴里合着水往喉咙里咽，至少小半杯水顺着嘴角流进了衬衣。他丢下杯子，继续盯着环伺的敌人提防。接下来就是想办法搞清楚这些家伙是谁和他在哪儿了。  
  
维德边笑边摇头，他腰悬长刀、体格强健其实很有压迫力，但花白的头发，朴素干净的衣饰和修剪整齐的胡子营造出了一种亲切、沉稳，可靠的假象，仿佛只是个看着后辈胡闹的长者。  
  
出乎洛萨的意料，维德主动解答了疑问，他自己是个强盗头子的事实一点儿不避讳，还大大方方告知了他们所处的位置：月溪镇。  
  
虽然对西部荒野匪患严重的情况有所耳闻，但洛萨万万没想到这个地区唯一的镇子已成了贼窝。暴风城在这一带的兵力应该就部署于离城镇不远的哨兵岭。那里的兵营出了什么事？想到西泉要塞的见闻，他的心不由一沉。  
  
“安度因·洛萨，阿拉希最后的血脉，你不知道我有多高兴。想必你已经猜到我的打算了。”  
  
“你想利用我敲诈国王。”  
  
“别这么说，这是对大家都有好处的买卖。”维德语气一变，“我果然没看走眼，你是个聪明的孩子，我一向偏爱聪明的小狗，尤其是迷了路找不到家的。”查理冷哼一声，冲着洛萨龇牙咧嘴。  
  
洛萨只觉得莫名其妙，也受够了被叫做孩子。“我没有迷路。”  
  
“是吗？”维德一招手，查理便低眉顺眼跪到椅子边。维德抬起他的下巴，话却是对洛萨说的，“我认得你的眼神，就跟我的小查理被捡到时一模一样。对吗，查理？”  
  
众目睽睽下，被点名的青年闭上眼磨蹭他的手掌，好似一只享受主人爱抚的宠物狗。  
  
另外几个匪徒挤眉弄眼，窃笑不已。洛萨被这诡异扭曲的“公开表演”惊呆了，他明明是旁观者，却半晌吐不出一个字，脸上阵冷阵热仿佛自己才是被当众羞辱了的人。  
  
“查理刚来的时候就住这间，那会儿他也倔得很，真是又漂亮又惹人爱。”维德一脸怀念，“好好休息一晚。你有更大的用处，不过不妨碍大伙换换口味尝尝鲜。我很期待你会怎么跟尊敬的国王陛下说这里发生过的事。”  
  
了悟就像当头一巴掌，抽的洛萨全身发抖。他出身尊贵，虽然心性野了点到底是王室后裔，何曾受过这般龌龊的羞辱和暗示，更遑论被与个自甘下贱的玩物相提并论，脑袋里瞬时只剩下炽白的烈焰，怒吼一声向维德扑去。  
  
激怒蒙蔽了眼睛再加上身体虚弱，脚刚一落地他的重心就歪斜了。查理暴起，挡住维德的同时将他踢倒，活脱脱一条护主狂犬。洛萨也发了狠，拼着后背上连挨了好几肘子，抱住对方一条小腿把人拽到地上。  
  
查理与他扭打起来，周围全是起哄声。洛萨不知道挨了多少拳头，一开始还能感觉到痛，后来就只剩下了麻木。  
  
“够了。”维德终于发声。  
  
查理悻悻放下手，脸上也挂了彩。洛萨模模糊糊感到几分得意，紧接着剧烈的咳嗽差点叫他把肺混在血水里吐出来。查理还坐在他身上，故意不让他把身体蜷起来。  
  
“好孩子，还是那么漂亮，跟我记得的一模一样。”维德仍然看着洛萨。查理献宝似的把脸凑过去，被他拍得啪啪作响。  
  
洛萨闭上眼。恍惚间，维德的声音和另一个疲惫苍老的声音重叠到一起——  
  
“我的儿子他叫查理，是个好孩子，他最大的愿望就是当个英雄。”  
  
那天晚上，隔壁房间的动静响了一整夜，洛萨蜷在最远的墙角也坐了一整夜。  
  
曙光从通气孔泄进来时，查理原本尖细的呻吟已与惨叫无异，渐渐他似乎连叫也叫不出来了，于是维德那欢喜的笑声变得清晰起来。洛萨第一次知道，原来人类也可以发出如此毛骨悚然的声音，它比豺狼人的嚎叫更邪恶百倍。  
  
如果夜晚是噩梦，那么白天就是饥饿和焦虑的双重折磨。他断不能让维德得逞，国王和暴风城不该因为他蒙受损失，自尊和骄傲也让他不允许自己成为累赘或像货物一般被交易。他不断列出可能的逃生计划，但身体情况将它们全都变成了不可能。除非有人愿意援手，或者，找到一个突破口。  
  
查理带着食物和水出现时，洛萨差点没认出来。他在眼睛周围涂了浓重的黑色油彩，可惜它们遮不住脸颊上的瘀青和血痕（绝大部分跟洛萨没有关系），反而把眼睛衬得更大、更迷惘，也更疯狂。  
  
洛萨忽然意识到查理的眼睛是和麦迪文一样的绿色。他被这联想惊出一身冷汗，可又无法不去注意查理一瘸一瘸的走路姿势和牵动伤处时脸上闪过的痛楚，他的发色也很浅，身高跟麦迪文差不太多，那种隐忍的表情更有七八分相像。  
  
不，他在心里咒骂自己，麦迪文与眼前这可悲的家伙不存在任何相似之处！他们在镶金玫瑰做的事也跟维德和查理有着天壤之别！  
  
他没有羞辱或践踏麦迪文，连那样的念头都不敢有。他只是想要麦迪文，太想得到也想得太久，或许从元素间惊艳的一眼开始，也或许是第一次见到对方为莱恩展露笑容之时，他只是想要麦迪文知道，还想要得到同样的回应。他不敢想的是早晨麦迪文离开时踉跄的脚步，布满指印泪痕的脸孔，还有拖着那样的身体独自回到法师区的无助与难堪；是麦迪文会对莱恩说的话，是以后他们将用何种眼光看待他。  
  
可即使如此……洛萨仍然想要回到暴风城，即便余生被厌恶憎恨，他也必须为犯下错误承担起责任。  
  
查理拖着腿在房间里来回走动，不是不耐烦而是炫耀。他穿了身深红色的皮装，毛毡帽上插着根羽毛，摇来摆去的劲头跟一头开屏的孔雀没什么两样，仿佛脸上的青青紫紫，两条合不拢的腿都是胜利的奖赏而非虐待的罪证。  
  
不管他过去什么样，维德毁了他。洛萨只能寄希望于他至少还记得自己是个人。  
  
“杜汉。”  
  
查理一顿。  
  
“他还在闪金镇跟人讲他儿子的故事。他说他是——”洛萨硬生生咽下那三个字，“说他从小就想当个英雄。”  
  
查理发出急促的笑声，他的嗓子果然哑了，砂纸磨过似的。“你不是第一个见过他的人。你那么‘聪明’，一定猜到他们的下场了。”  
  
然后他就这么走了出去，餐具也忘了收。  
  
接下来的时间洛萨全在用盘子捣鼓窗户。他的进展非常缓慢，手指在法师区受的伤就没好过，还得时刻小心惊动门外的守卫，直到天几乎完全黑下来时，才总算把封住窗户的木条都撬松动了。  
  
两个脚步声突然出现在门外。他连忙坐下，把盘子和杯子塞进床底。  
  
维德当先走进来，查理提着油灯跟在后头。确定只有他们两个，洛萨不由得松了口气。为了不让对方注意到窗户上的异状，他咽下反感主动开口。  
  
“陛下不会跟强盗做交易。一旦他听到风声，你们就等着被一锅端吧。”  
  
“真是英明神武。”维德眼睛里有一种前一天没有的情绪，“可惜这次情况特殊，孩子。你要只是个贵族，他自然能讲出一番大道理，断不会让自己的权威受损。尊敬的国王陛下在牺牲别人上向来有一套。可惜你不一样。别担心他听不到风声，我派出了那么多手下和镇里所有的马、信鸽，就是为了让大家都来分享这个大新闻。当然，别忘了还有信鸽。阿德曼特·乌瑞恩倒想装作不知道，可惜要不了几天功夫整个大陆的国王领主们都要来质问他，为什么阿拉希最后的血脉损在了他的监护下。要知道，当初就是他使尽手段把你留在了暴风城。”  
  
这家伙到底胡言乱语些什么。他的祖先是有过一段辉煌历史，可那都是多少年前的事了。洛萨本人只不过是个父母双亡的孤儿，是他自己不愿意离开莱恩，而乌瑞恩三世好心收留他并承认了他的身份。  
  
“为什么这个表情，孩子。难道你真的一无所知？不过这说的通，当时就有迹象。被从小豢养的狗当然不会意识到自己被剥夺的权力了。”  
  
洛萨命令自己冷静，不能再因为冲动毁掉逃脱的机会。  
  
“套用某位女士话，伟大的阿拉索帝国早已‘尘归尘，土归土’啦。七大王国无不争着自认正统，可是说白了他们的初代国王只不过是阿拉索的小小领主罢了，血统更是天差地别。他们倒是想要你过去拉起大旗，可惜在我们的好国王面前只有铩羽而归的份。阿拉索帝国唯一的‘继承人’，任何一方势力等到你就能得到精灵的支持，问鼎七王国。你实在把自己看得太轻了，孩子。我上一次见到你时，你才这么点高。”维德指着腿比划，“死命抱着小莱恩喊不要去奎尔萨拉斯，两位当世最有权势的国王的首次正式会晤，最后因为你们俩大哭大闹不欢而散，你还记得吗？”  
  
“那只是个精灵国的使者。”洛萨反驳道。他对那天的事只有个模糊的印象，当时除了莱恩，冷冰冰凶巴巴的精灵使者和乌瑞恩三世外，房间里似乎是还有几个陪同，可他无论如何也想不起来他们是谁了。  
  
维德愣了愣。“哈，我早就怀疑过，没想到他真的这么干了！阿纳斯塔里安·逐日者不远万里来到暴风城，亲自接你去奎尔萨拉斯，结果居然从头到尾被当成了个跑腿的使者！怪只怪精灵太过骄傲，他只要放下架子多解释几句，许多事情说不定就都不一样了……”  
  
如此赤裸裸的污蔑。全艾泽拉斯的人都知道乌瑞恩三世光明坦荡、仁爱宽厚，绝不可能使出如此卑鄙的手段。国王不仅没有错待过洛萨，反而关爱有加。从小到大他在暴风城的宫廷里没有受过半点委屈，比几位王子还潇洒自在，根本不需要去什么奎尔萨拉斯。  
  
“精灵长寿，他们中有许多曾与你的祖先出生入死。他们对阿拉希部族的了解远胜过后来的七王国。巨魔战争胜利后，阿纳斯塔里安向阿拉索的第一任国王索拉丁亲口许下与其血脉的忠诚与友谊之誓。他同意与暴风城结盟就是因为这个誓言，被你拒绝后没有退出当然也不是为了别人。要是你跟他去了，起码能学到一点真本事，不至于到了这个年纪还一事无成。”  
  
“住嘴，你根本不了解我！”洛萨怒道。  
  
没错，乌瑞恩三世确实很少过问洛萨的学习，与他对其他年轻王室贵族们的高标准严要求截然不同，可那只能说明他对洛萨的偏爱不是吗。十四岁初级课程结束后，国王没有逼他上过一天课。还记得对方摸着他的脑袋说“我只想要你过自由自在、无忧无虑，快快活活的生活”，那慈祥的容颜跟他想象中的父亲一模一样。  
  
他留连街头、酒馆和地下拳市，与姑娘们瞎混彻夜不归，把周围的人捉弄了个遍。宫廷里不是没有人非议，奈何国王一径护着，说他还年轻，以后有的是时间慢慢教导。连莱恩也因为老是被他拉去玩耍，学业上的要求被放松不少。  
  
后来年纪渐长，洛萨意识到自己的许多行为并不可取。他的个头窜得很快，武技上的天赋崭露出来，对行军布阵也起了浓厚的兴趣。他开始拖着莱恩出入兵营，跟士兵军官们打交道，站在训练队伍的最后面依样画葫芦。大家早已习惯了他那不受约束、来去自由的特权。只要不涉及机密，寻常的战役记录、军事书籍和战略大厅的沙盘地图全都任他翻阅查看。他一点也没有浪费机会。童年时听着睡前故事萌发的英雄梦想从所未有的真实起来。  
  
他和莱恩一起去见乌瑞恩三世的时候，对方看起来特别惊讶。他们表达了希望成为见习骑士的决心（莱恩更谨慎点，说愿意从新兵做起）。国王说要考虑，几天后把他们一起打包送到了宫廷法师埃兰跟前。他们在魔法课上的差劲表现国王不可能不知道，可他始终没有表示过什么。  
  
但即便如此、即便如此……  
  
洛萨想起好几年前发生的一件事，当时他左等右等不见约好的莱恩，找去一看才发现对方被两个年长的哥哥堵在了偏僻的角落里。那是洛萨第一次升起伤害别人的念头。他冲过去挡住莱恩，三言两语便跟两个王子打了起来。后来他不知被谁推了一把撞在石柱上，血流了一脸。莱恩捂住他的伤口哭得惊天动地，另外两个王子和闻声赶来的侍卫都吓呆了。国王知悉后勃然大怒，第二天就叫人把俩混蛋押去了赤脊山的石堡要塞参加夏训。那次之后洛萨就提出过学武，国王却说：“刀剑无眼，万事有我在。”  
  
圣光啊，回顾昔日种种，那感觉就像是国王希望他一事无成、浑浑噩噩终了一生。这不可能是真的，乌瑞恩三世知道他的为人和对暴风城的忠诚，根本没有必要这样防范他。一定是维德诡计，对，他想离间他们，这是唯一的解释。  
  
“我看到你在思考了，这很好。你是个聪明的孩子，只是少了个提点的人。其实奎尔萨拉斯和七大王国都在密切关注着你的消息，可惜有尊敬的国王陛下从中阻挠，无处入手罢了。我还记得你小时候，他要求来访的使节尽量少见你，避免提起你的身世。‘安度因年纪尚幼，提这些只会让他困惑难过，等他大了我会一一告知’。多么善解人意！我打赌你对祖先的了解不比城里的平民来得多——建立了第一个人类帝国，帮助高等精灵打退巨魔大军——还有呢？铁炉堡的铜须国王派了他的弟弟穆拉丁做常驻暴风城的特使，国王陛下有没有说过他们三兄弟与你的曾曾祖父母也有渊源？我猜你听说过矮人的火爆脾气，他应该会是第一个发难的人。”  
  
乌瑞恩三世没有提过铜须国王和他的兄弟，但他向洛萨讲述过索拉丁为了抗击巨魔，精挑细选出一百名最优秀的精英接受高等精灵的魔法训练，可是战争胜利后第一批人类法师在精灵的怂恿下背叛国王，建立起魔法城市达拉然，而那正是阿拉索帝国灭亡之路的起点。  
  
“你不告而别时可有想过后果，孩子？别否认，我说过我认得出‘迷路’的孩子。不能怪你，你不知道自己的重要性，当然想不到，就不知道陛下机关算尽有没有算到这一出。我闭上眼都能想象出可怜的阿德曼特得承受多少压力和质疑。就算我要他用亲骨肉来交换，比如可爱的小莱恩，他也不能不答应！”  
  
维德必须死。  
  
“我凭什么相信你的话？”  
  
“你应该问为什么你不知道这些，它们就在最普通的历史书里。至少曾经在，他十有八九一把火都烧了。不过皇家大图书馆的地下书库，最里面那几间好几十年没整理过了，难保没有漏网之鱼。为了把你牢牢拴住，他真是花了不少心思。”  
  
外边的接到忽然传来的喧哗声。  
  
“去看看，查理。”  
  
查理慢吞吞放下灯，如果恨意有实体，洛萨已千疮百孔。  
  
门关上后，维德踱到床边坐下。洛萨反胃得想吐，强忍住一拳揍过去的冲动。“为什么告诉我这些，对你有什么好处？”  
  
“因为那是他欠我的，只要能让他不好受我就高兴了？”维德的表情因愤恨扭曲，终于撕下了面具，“因为这是一颗种子，今天我把它种下，即使发不了芽你也没法把它挖出来——不想把它挖出来，甚至会一遍遍回想。今日你遭受的一切都是因为他，将来不论你变成什么样，都不会是亲爱的阿德曼特想要的那种宠物狗了。”  
  
洛萨一把甩掉他摸上来的手，下一秒被摁住胸口强压到床上。他怒吼着奋力反抗，耳朵里全是血液奔流的声音。  
  
“我一向喜欢孩子，你小时候我还抱过你呢，可惜阿德曼特把你看得太紧了。没关系，我们有一晚上的时间叙旧，明天再让我那些手下来。”  
  
他被钳制住双手，虚弱的力量根本无法撼动对方。“我要杀了你！”  
  
“小查理也这么说过。那时他的眼睛和你一样干净，里面烧着两簇小火苗，漂亮极了。可惜他不复当年了，而你正是最最青春美丽的年纪。你根本想象不出来我有多高兴再见到你，孩子。”  
  
衣服撕裂的声音好似平地惊雷，一只布满汗水的手摸进洛萨的裤子肆意亵玩，极度的耻辱让他全身战抖。他仍然不死心的怒骂、扭动、踢腿，维德的表情却变得更加兴奋。  
  
“再大声点，好孩子。你有过情人了吗？女孩还是男孩？”  
  
洛萨用一口正中鼻梁的唾沫作为回答。  
  
维德笑了，抓起他的头往床板上撞，声音就像是从地狱里传来的。“别辜负我的好意，孩子，我不打算让你伤得太重，否则你撑不过我那些手下的玩法。你可以问问查理，他们可不像我这么好说话。”  
  
洛萨被撞得四肢瘫软，眼睛失去焦距全是一道道光圈，他没有晕厥简直是个奇迹。他从没有这么绝望过，尽管他还在不断告诉自己：他还有机会，他可以在维德发泄的时候找机会动手。  
  
“老大！”  
  
查理。  
  
“马特回来了。快不行了。”  
  
维德停下动作。“其他人呢？”  
  
“马特说鱼人在码头袭击了走水路的兄弟，因为我们没有按时送交补给。他在波特医生那，大家都很激动，等你过去。”  
  
“废物。”维德低咒，他叫走了门口的守卫。“托马斯，跟我去见马特最后一面。查理，不要造成不可挽回的损伤，记得锁门。”  
  
随着关门声响起，空气终于又灌进洛萨的胸膛。  
  
“‘阿拉希最后的血脉’，说得好听。你跟我有什么区别？”  
  
“我跟你的区别是——”洛萨挣扎爬起来，抹掉嘴唇上被自己咬出来的血，“为了不计条件真心对待我的人，我永远不会放弃自己。”  
  
“我呸，我现在就可以杀了你。”查理冷道，“不过，既然你把自己看得这么高，那就让咱们瞧瞧你能不能比当年的我走得更远。”  
  
洛萨本来做好了再挨一顿毒打的准备，没想到查理丢下这番话，直接敞开着房门离开了。希望涌进四肢百骸，他翻落到地上，一鼓作气冲出了牢笼。  
  
走廊和一楼的装饰再度让洛萨暗暗吃惊，如此典雅精致，根本想象不出这是个强盗的家。壁炉架上方的一幅画吸引了他的目光。  
  
那是两个十四五岁，衣着华贵，面目俊秀的少年。洛萨的心不断往下沉，寒意顺着脊椎往上爬。他在乌瑞恩三世的书房里也见过这两个少年的画像，他们就是国王本人和他英年早逝的亲弟弟。那时他不懂事，指着照片问起过。国王沉默良久，说：“他行事大胆出挑，在这里时总也不快活。如今至少自由了。”  
  
再一次，他感到脚下震颤，那是世界的基石被狠狠砸烂的回响。  
  
十几分钟后，洛萨躲进了离镇口不远的马厩。镇口由四名匪徒把守，以他的身体状况最多靠偷袭拿下两个。除了维德的房子和几幢盗贼们聚居的民居，所有被难民遗弃的住宅、设施都用木条封住了门窗，他连一个像样的藏身处都找不到。匪徒们的叫喊声此起彼落越来越近，他们从镇中心往外搜，找到他只是时间问题。  
  
结果第一个发现洛萨的人还是查理。洛萨甚至怀疑自己被跟踪了，但对方脸上的新伤打消了这种可能。  
  
不管查理的脑袋里究竟运行着如何扭曲诡异的逻辑，他确实冒着危险给了洛萨一个机会。可是到了最后，他还是端着十字弩心甘情愿当着维德的走狗。洛萨说不清自己为什么突然那么愤怒。  
  
“这就是你要的生活吗？一辈子当个……被他这样对待？他用羞辱和虐待控制你，给你灌输那些卑鄙的念头，你难道看不明白吗？”与此同时，他飞快盘算着。查理也受了伤，虽然没有那么重，但洛萨有体型上的优势，只要能避开第一支弩箭，仍然有赢面。  
  
查理的下一个动作差点惊掉洛萨的下巴，他倒转十字弩塞进洛萨手里，讽刺道：“你也不过如此。用我做人质。”然后，他又推倒一旁工具架，制造出打斗的假象。  
  
“等等！”洛萨拉住他，一方面不认为这么拙劣的骗术能瞒过维德，另一方面一想到查理可能因此受到的惩罚，他没法心安理得。“跟我走，我们俩联手一定能干掉门口那几个人。你还可以过新的生活，你父亲他——”  
  
查理冷笑。“别以为你把我感化了。你说得没错，我早就放弃了，所以我才能活下来。我最需要我父亲的时候他在哪儿？从头到尾只有维德照顾我。我用不着你来拯救，别人或许把你当回事，但我不一样！这就是我要的生活，我的一切！”  
  
“那你为什么帮我？”  
  
“因为维德不想干了！我们跟着他出生入死那么多年，好不容易有今天的局面，他居然想用你刮一笔钱远走高飞！别看他说得那么动听，他骗过了所有的人，等那些家伙成了鱼人的盘中餐都不会知道自己被他卖了。他别想这么对我！他把我变成了这幅样子，他永远也别想摆脱我！”  
  
“你可以杀了我让他做不成交易。”  
  
查理眼中的狂热触目惊心。“维德会杀了我。那还有什么意义？我要的是一起生一起死，永远也不分开。”  
  
他们发出的声响引起了搜寻至此的匪徒的注意，许多脚步声迅速靠近中。查理向门口走去，洛萨只得端起十字弓跟上。  
  
“如果他真的那么想摆脱这一切，他还是有可能杀了你。”  
  
“让他试试看！他当了太久的主人，忘了当初收养的是头狼崽。我会好好提醒他。”  
  
维德看到他们的一瞬间变了脸，但很快又恢复了胜券在握的模样。“别勉强自己，你下不了手，孩子。”  
  
“我杀了霍格。”洛萨说，慢慢带着查理向镇口退。匪徒们以维德为首，亦步亦趋。“用一把你会称作玩具的匕首，十几刀还是几十刀我记不清了，你一定不相信它流了多少血。我猜它就是你先前提到的‘狼’。我不是你也不是他。你以为你看透了我？你错了。”  
  
从马厩到镇口的短短二十来步是洛萨这一生最漫长的一段路。他自知不可能挟持查理走更远，时间每过去一秒，他就越处于劣势，其他匪徒已蠢蠢欲动，而他们并不在乎查理的死活。  
  
“没有必要把场面弄得这么难看。”维德身后的匪徒们躁动起来。他回过头，没有发出任何声音，但就像说好了似的，那些人又集体安静下来。不过虽然他非常善于伪装，他的手下们可藏不住眼中的狠毒和得意。洛萨已经知道了他们的计划：他一放开查理，他们就一拥而上。  
  
维德装得似模似样。“你把我的小宠物还给我，我放你走。不过，你得发誓有生之年不向我们寻仇。”  
  
“我拒绝。”洛萨说，“你做过的事将用也只能用血来洗刷。”  
  
“说得真好。我等你回来，孩子。”  
  
放开查理的瞬间，洛萨压低声音说：“跟我走。”  
  
查理头也没回，飞奔到维德身边。他刚叫声了“老大”，便被维德一巴掌扇到地上。周围的匪徒们哄堂大笑，维德看向洛萨：“我本来想对你温柔点，现——”  
  
洛萨扣下悬刀，弩箭离弦正中维德左胸。箭头刺入处嘶嘶作响，瞬间周围的骨肉化水蚀出个血窟窿。维德声音都没发出来，直挺挺倒下去不动了。  
  
查理狂叫一声扑到他身上。周围的匪徒四散开，个个面色大变。  
  
洛萨转身冲向无边的黑暗。远远的，他能听到后方响起喊杀声，但那不是冲着他来的，更像是匪徒们开始自相残杀了。这一点也不意外，维德操纵着查理，不但用他发泄扭曲的欲望，也将他当作筹码，通过邀请手下加入变态的游戏，进而把所有人变成他的傀儡。失去了主人，等待他们只有彻底发疯或者一死了之。  
  
他没有走大路，而是一头扎进了路边的沟渠。喊杀声听不到了的时候，洛萨也快感觉不到腿脚了。他记得杜汉说过，只有北方的农场还在苦苦支撑。可是暗淡的星光无法指明方向，只是凭着感觉机械的跑着，摔倒、爬起来，接着又一次被绊倒。但是，每当他觉得再也不行了时，总有个粗哑的啼叫声在不近不远的距离呼唤、催促、指引，直到他烦不胜烦只好又一次迈开腿。  
  
终于一片农田出现了，洛萨还来不及松口气，脚下一空摔进深坑。两个黑影从上方探出头。“去告诉丹，逮着个月溪镇的杂种！”  
  
洛萨不知道该愤怒还是安心，至少这群人不是强盗。  
  
他被带进一间宽敞的农舍，里头有十来个人全都做农夫打扮，一副如临大敌的样子。被叫做丹的那个四十出头，有一条腿是假肢，他的视线很快落在了洛萨的徽记上。  
  
“我听到过维德传出来的消息。让我先问一句。它是你的，还是你从它真正的主人那里偷来的？只要你是真心改过，我们不会伤害你。你可以说真话，年轻人。”  
  
“我就是安度因·洛萨。”  
  
丹没有理会身后窃窃私语的众人，依然神色凝重戒备。“你一个人从维德手里逃了出来？”  
  
“我杀了他。”  
  
时间像是突然静止了，然后人声爆炸般轰响起来。丹连说了三遍“安静”，才让它们停下来。  
  
“怎么办到的？”  
  
“这个。”洛萨脱下背后的十字弩。  
  
“我们跟‘公主’交过手，这是他的弩。”丹沉思片刻，“我给你找点吃喝和干净衣服，都是粗糙东西不过还能将就。你休息一晚，等天亮我们出几个人送你回暴风城。”  
  
直到听到对方的话，洛萨才反应过来自己还穿着被撕成几块布条的衬衣，但他顾不上羞耻了。“不行！你不明白吗，这是夺回月溪镇的最佳机会！为了把我的消息散发出去，本来镇上留守的匪徒就不多，维德一死他们起了内讧，人只可能更少。如果你们想赶走他们夺回失去的土地，不再过把农田改造成陷阱的日子，现在就派人去找援兵。哨兵岭的驻军呢？”  
  
“据我们所知哨兵岭只剩下四分之一残兵。他们被鱼人围困，两个星期没有音讯了。”  
  
一个少年喊道。“让我去跑一趟，父亲！”  
  
“威尔，别插话。”  
  
洛萨却豁然开朗，心中一片明镜。哨兵岭被鱼人围困——这些天来他听到过的、看到过的碎片随着这最后一块的到来，终于拼成了完整的图画。“听我说，维德用抢劫的财物雇佣了鱼人、豺狼人，来保证军队无暇顾及他。”  
  
“我们已经知道他和鱼人勾结了。豺狼人在艾尔文森林干的事与我们无关。他派了不少手下出去没错，我们都数着，留守月溪镇的匪徒远远超过我们的人数。”  
  
他怎么能这么短视！  
  
“维德不光从陆路派出了人，还有水路。他做了精心的计划。肆虐的豺狼人拖住了艾尔文森林的兵力，使他们无法支援西部荒野打击他的犯罪。他把这些地区全都分解成了孤军奋战的小团体。但是，他起了罢手的念头，想用我敲诈国王一笔，籍此作为远走高飞的筹码。”  
  
丹眯起眼睛。“请说下去。”  
  
“也正是因此，他立刻停止了给鱼人发放的补给。鱼人傍水而居，我记得哨兵岭外有个池塘，但那远远不够，它们需要大量的水和食物来弥补损失的体力。维德突然终止补给跟要它们的命没什么两样，所以它们采取了报复，把走水路的匪徒全都杀光了。”  
  
“那你知道月溪镇里确切的人数吗？”  
  
“二十多个，不超过三十，这还是他们自相残杀前的数字。明天早上哨兵岭就会发现鱼人不再发起攻击，但是我们不能等到天亮！到时候他们可能已溜之大吉，也有可能推选出新头领，或者外出的匪徒返回了月溪镇。时间拖得越久变数就越大，必须现在就通知哨兵岭出击。”  
  
丹和身边的农妇（应该是他的妻子）低声商量片刻。“我们只能靠自己。”  
  
“你不明白，你们人太少，连武器都没有。”  
  
“势单力薄、手无寸铁的人没法在西部荒野生活。”丹告诉他，向威尔做个手势。男孩一溜烟跑上楼去，过了一会警钟声当当响起。  
  
洛萨跟着丹等人来到院子。起初什么也没有发生，但是几分钟后，无数个火红色的光点在四面八方的黑暗中闪现，并连成线向农场汇聚过来，宛若一条条游动的火龙，等到它们再近一些，洛萨发现那是一只只火把，而每个火把下都是一个普普通通的农夫。他们个个拿着铁锹、锄头、铁铲等农具，至少有五六十人，应该都是附近农场的居民。  
  
他本想问丹，有这些人手为什么不去支援哨兵岭，可同时也想到了答案。军队没有在农民最需要援助的时候有所作为，他们又为什么要帮助军队呢。  
  
丹向众人说明情况。他说起话来言简意赅，铿锵有力，瞬间便提起了大家的气势，一时间仿佛已胜利在望。临出发时，他命令威尔留下，和另几个人一起守卫农场，照看洛萨和妇孺儿童。如果有紧急情况，敲响他们约定好的钟声。  
  
等待无疑是种煎熬。威尔抱着木棍生闷气，而洛萨的心思还在农民们和哨兵岭的关系上。像这样的情况，即使打退残余的匪徒，暴风城依然无法收回这片土地的控制权。谁知道什么时候又会出现第二个维德呢。  
  
“威尔，你能帮我做件事吗？”  
  
男孩不太感兴趣的看他。“您尽管吩咐，大人。”  
  
“叫我洛萨就行。”他说，“如果你父亲听到警钟声，但是和你们约定好的节奏不一致，他会回来吗？”  
  
“不会，只有约定好的才理，以前有过冒充的。你问这做什么？”  
  
“我想要你再去敲一次钟，按我说的节奏——三长一短一长四短。”  
  
“这代表什么？”  
  
“这是军队救援和反击的暗号。平原上钟声可以传出很远，一旦哨兵岭的士兵相信援军到来并向外突围，就会发现鱼人已全部撤离。那里离月溪镇很近，他们一定会去支援你父亲。”  
  
“他们真的会帮忙吗？”  
  
洛萨点头。“真的。”  
  
“那好。三长一短一长四短，我这就去！”  
  
稍后，洛萨在钟声中闭上眼，该唤醒这片土地下沉睡的荣耀和信任了。  
  
晨光洒落大地时，洛萨听到了这几天来最好的消息。送信的人说，农民与哨兵岭的“联军”全歼月溪镇匪徒，他们遇上了去找匪徒麻烦的鱼人，双方展开激烈战斗，最终鱼人死伤大半败退。  
  
屋子里的老人们喜极而泣，孩子们快乐到处奔跑。威尔看起来有点沮丧。洛萨把他抓过来，挠他的头发。“你听到了？哨兵岭出击了！多亏了你的钟声。他们应该为此给你个称号。”  
  
“威尔·伊万斯·敲钟人？”男孩做个嫌恶的表情，也笑了。“我再去拿点面包给你，吃完了你再睡一觉，你的眼睛都凹下去了。”  
  
“对，我需要点干粮，我得上路了。”  
  
男孩愕然。“什么？你不等他们回来吗？你可是大功臣！父亲会责怪我的。”  
  
一旦他们回来，就会开始问更多的问题，一切又有可能产生变数，这是洛萨最不想遇到的情况。  
  
“我必须现在就走。我没法解释为什么，你愿意相信我吗？”  
  
“当然！”  
  
威尔心细的为他准备了一个装干粮和水的小包，一直送到大路上，才依依不舍的回头。  
  
那孩子走远后，洛萨立刻拐进了路边的草丛。他抄小道，绕弯路，终于又踏上闪金镇的土地时，已是万籁俱寂。街上一个人都没有，显然杜汉还没招到他的守夜人。他站在路口感慨万千，时间只过去四天，却像经历了一辈子。  
  
莱恩、麦迪文，我回来了。  
  
这时，一栋民居二楼窗户上的白影引起了他的注意，定睛一看居然是个穿睡衣的女孩。他三步并作两步奔过去张开双臂候在下方，害怕对方梦游不敢贸然出声。没想到女孩抓住窗台边的落水，一下下就麻溜的滑到了地上。  
  
她转过身，眼睛漆黑没有半点光华，看着洛萨的方向却又分明没看到他，然后直挺挺抬起腿，木偶一般向前走去。  
  
洛萨远远跟着她，来到水晶湖边的一栋小木屋，招牌上写着“姥姥裁缝店”。就在不远处一排排歪斜的棚屋延伸到远处的大路旁，应该就是难民的聚居地。  
  
他推开虚掩的门，悄悄上楼。二楼的景象把他惊呆了。只见一个满头白发的老妇人坐在屋子中间的摇椅上，手捧一支跳跃着白色火焰的蜡烛。五个孩子（三男两女）围着她，在他们的脚下一个五芒星形状的图案发出同样不自然的白色光芒，每一个孩子正好踩在一个尖角上，全都面无表情，眼神空洞，看起来只比死了多口气。  
  
圣光啊，这是什么邪恶的巫术！洛萨冲上前抢过蜡烛，一把掐灭。五芒星失去光芒，老妇人惊叫一声，摔下椅子，口吐白沫。孩子们惊醒过来，当即被吓得大哭。洛萨哪见过这等阵仗，连连安抚也不见效果，搞的满头大汗。那个女孩尖叫着“妈妈，妈妈”，直奔下楼梯。洛萨慌忙将另几个孩子抱上背上也追下去。  
  
“啊——！”  
  
洛萨冲出门一看，湖面上只见水花，那还有什么女孩的影子。  
  
“鱼人，是鱼人！”几个难民边跑过来变叫，果然片刻后远处水中露出一个鱼头和昏迷的孩子，瞬间又游出老大一截。  
  
洛萨放下孩子们。“我去追。这些是镇里的孩子，你们能把他们安全送到家吗？”  
  
他们面面相识，拉住孩子们的手，几乎异口同声的回答。“放心！”  
  
“包在我们身上。”  
  
洛萨点头，沿着河岸追去。水里没人比得上这种怪物的速度，他只有寄希望于在陆地上跟住水花，到了水面狭窄的地方再作打算。  
  
终于在一个内拐的弯道，洛萨超过了它。没想到怪物竟丢下女孩，主动向岸上游来。女孩面朝下一动不动，殷虹的血水在她周围漫开又随着她一起沉下去。鱼人爬上岸，吐掉一块骨头桀桀怪笑，露出血红的大嘴和两排血红的利牙。接着又有几道水花掠至，另外四头鱼人手持铁叉向岸边游来。  
  
洛萨目眦欲裂，脑袋却前所未有的清醒。他忽然明白了那些失踪难民的下场，当查理说出“盘中餐”三个字时，指的就是字面上的意思。他暴喝一声，向第一头鱼人虚晃一招，闪身逼近岸边还没站稳的那几个，劈手抢过一支铁叉，将一只怪物活生生钉死在沙地上。  
  
其他怪物尖声厉啸，向他扑来。偏偏这个时候，洛萨的体力开始不支，几个回合后他脚下一滞，小腿上吃了下狠的，瞬时险象环生。可是他并不后悔，只是恨自己无法救下那女孩，一个家庭就这么被群怪物毁了！  
  
有过了几个回合，他身后远远传来人声，显然是闪金镇的支援。洛萨心中一宽，咬紧牙关死撑。鱼人们也听到了，高高低低呼喝几声，忽的一齐转头向树丛的方向奔去。这群懦夫！他们的据点一定就在藏在树林里的某个地方，一条小溪或者一个水潭。洛萨举步想追，却腿一软跪倒在地。  
  
说时迟那时快，两个黑影从鱼人前方的树林中疾行而来，与逃命的怪物们撞个正着。月光往他们脸上一照，洛萨的心脏差点就此停止，那是莱恩和麦蒂文啊！！！  
  
“小心——！”  
  
麦迪文扬起手，耀目的元素能量以他为中心向四周爆裂开来，将四头鱼人冰封在原地。冰霜新星！可是它们肮脏的手指还是离麦迪文和莱恩太近了。  
  
他奋不顾身向他们奔去。莱恩挡住麦迪文，高叫：“圣光啊，这是什么怪物！”银白的剑光闪过，一头鱼人尸首分离栽倒在地。洛萨捡起地上的铁叉，又刺穿一头。  
  
这时他和莱恩已招式用老，而最后两头鱼人挣脱了冰封，一齐扑向看似毫无防备的麦迪文。  
  
“麦德！”  
  
“麦迪文！”  
  
麦迪文不知何时半跪在地上，将一只由火焰化成的能量球按进地表。与此同时，洛萨硬生生扭转身躯，从他和鱼人之间插了进去，挡住他以及同样冲过来掩护的莱恩。  
  
他们三人撞到一起摔在地上。一个巨型赤红色的法阵在两头鱼人脚底显现，烈火穿透地表直冲夜空，瞬间将它们蒸发得无影无踪。  
  
洛萨一边压着莱恩，一边压着麦迪文。又想哭又想笑。他回家了，他终于回家了！  
  
“洛萨！”莱恩咬牙切齿的吼道，举起来的是拳头，落在他身上的却是整个拥抱。水珠子一串串往洛萨的领子里滚，他用双手紧紧抱住对方，再也不想放手。  
  
“你以为你在干什么？”麦迪文眼圈通红，看起来像要当场掐死他。“你差点就踩进了烈焰风暴！”  
  
“烈焰风暴？”  
  
“法阵，手印，咒语，到底那个部分不像烈焰风暴了？！”他不回答还好，一回答麦迪文更是火冒三丈。  
  
莱恩一下抓住麦迪文的手臂摇头，眼泪糊了一脸。  
  
“麦德。麦德！就这一次，别这样——”  
  
于是麦迪文别过头，不说话了。可是洛萨分明能感觉到他在发抖，莱恩要是不那么激动，一定也会察觉的。他轻轻握住麦迪文的一只手，想告诉对方“我命硬得很，没事”，可却发现自己发不出声音，视线也越来越模糊。  
  
不会吧……这是第几次了？他要晕了。  
  
“洛萨？”  
  
他晕了。


End file.
